el mejor de los regalos
by fannydlpz
Summary: A veces pasan cosas que nunca llegaste a imaginar y esta era una de esas pero jamás llegaría a cambiar nada lo que ella creía un error para mi fue una bendición el regalo mas hermoso que me pudo dar y vino acompañado de muchos mas, todo cambio esa noche en la que tome esa decisión que pondría mi mundo de cabeza pero de una hermosa forma.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

CAPITULO 1.

Soy Isabella Swan o como todos me dicen Bella vivo en Chicago en una maravillosa residencia con mis padres Renee, Charlie y mis 4 hermanos Emmet, Tania, Anabella y Kristen. Emmet y Tania son los mayores tienen 17 después les seguimos Anabella y yo con 16 y Kristen con 15. Somos una de las mejores familias del país, mamá tiene una empresa de diseños de interiores y papá una constructora, vivimos en Chicago desde que tenemos uso de razón, Emmet y Tania estudian 5 año y Anabella y yo 4, kristen siendo la menor, estudia en Canadá en un internado de artes escénicas, a mis padres les costó aceptarlo, pero al tratarse de sus sueños accedieron.  
¡Bella baja se les hará tarde! — gritaba mamá desde las escaleras

—Mamá acá estoy es Anabella que no baja sabes que siempre tarda en arreglarse. —"costumbre que no perdía" decía en mis adentros.

—Tu hermana nunca cambiara, ¿Emmet y Tania están listos?

—Si mamá, Emmet ya está en el jeep espera a Tania, se van juntos creo que debería irme con ellos y Anabella con el chofer.

—No es necesario ya estoy lista vámonos. —dijo Anabella bajando de las escaleras como siempre muy arreglada, Anabella es mi hermana gemela pero con… "mejores atributos", tenía mi color de cabello pero con reflejos y mucho más corto, un cuerpo con mejores curvas dignas de una modelo y yo… "normal" era flaca pero más simple y no me gustaba arreglarme tanto para parecer una semi-diosa.

—Siempre tardas mucho llegaran tarde por ti. — Decía mama algo molesta, mi mama era hermosa ojos azules, rubia y un buen cuerpo. Era una buena madre, algo despistada pero buena. —Chicas ya váyanse se cuidan las amo nos vemos en la noche hoy no llegare a almorzar su padre tampoco. — Así nos despedimos y tomamos rumbo hacia el instituto escuchando Claro de Luna uno de los mejores temas de música clásica que había. Cuando llegamos ya estaban en el estacionamiento Emmet y Tania esperándonos.

— ¿Otra vez no encontrabas que ponerte? —dijo Emmet riendo, siempre se burlaba de la forma de ser de nuestra hermana, Emmet era el mayor y se podría notar por su forma física era bastante alto y musculoso pero al conocerlo te dabas cuenta que ser el mayor no le quedaba del todo bien.

—que gracioso Emmet, sabes que no puedo venir con cualquier cosa soy Anabella Swan ¡y jamás me veras mal! ¿Quedo claro? — "Somos tan diferentes" pensaba mientras todos estallan en risas. Estábamos riendo aun cuando entraron tres carros muy conocidos un BMW convertible rojo un MASERATI GT-C negro y un VOLVO S60R plateado.

—Hola chicos. — eran Jasper y Rosalie Halen aparte Edward Cullen para ser sinceros el "amor de mi vida".

—Hola amor. —salió mi hermana corriendo a abrazar a Edward, extendiendo las palabras, Si, son novios, llevan casi dos años juntos y han sido los peores de mi vida, perdí lo que más he querido por nunca tener el valor de decírselo pero mi hermana sí.

—Hola mi Anis. — Siempre le hablaba con ese tono tan empalagoso que usa para referirse a Anabella, la agarra por la cintura y la besa, ya sentía mis lágrimas surgir, lo mismo que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos.

—Bella vámonos a clases que llegaremos tarde. — ¡Tania al rescate! como amo a mi hermana ella sabe lo que siento y siempre trata de ayudarme, Tania es igual a mama rubia pero con los ojos verdes herencia de mi abuelo paterno, un cuerpo de envidiar pero con una dulzura que al conocerla sabes que jamás dejaras de quererla.

—Esperen chicas yo iré con ustedes tengo inglés y queda por su salón. —Dijo Rosalie una de mis mejores amigas y cuñada era muy hermosa una figura esbelta rubia de ojos claros, una típica modelo de pasarela, si no la conocieras pensarías que es toda una diva y niña mimada pero no es así Rose es muy centrada y dulce ella al igual que Tania sabe todo.

—Osita las acompaño. — El apodo de mi hermano al referirse a Rose, llevan 5 años juntos desde 1 de secundaria y ya antes se querían pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo. Juntos comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los salones.

—Bella ya solo nos queda este año que viene y todo acabara. —Dijo Emmet con una mirada protectora, puede que no sea el más maduro pero cuando se trata de la familia Emmet cambia mucho y más si se trata de sentimientos.

— ¡Muy bien dicho! a veces sí que sabes pensar Emmet. —exclamo Jasper, era para efectos prácticos el mejor de los consejeros y un consejero muy guapo Jasper era la versión masculina de Rosie, ¡hermoso! Pero como está claro, solo lo veo como mi amigo y cuñado es novio de Alice, a ella la considero mi hermana.

—Es cierto bella, acuérdate iremos a Inglaterra estudiaras gastronomía y yo medicina te enamoraras de un ardiente inglés y tendrán sexo desenfrenado ¿ok? —Dijo Rosie riendo como loca.

—Sí, lo sé, ¡sexo hasta el amanecer! — Sabia en el fondo que jamás seria así pero ¿para qué dañar el momento? Solo me quieren ayudar.

— ¿Y yo que? ¿No estoy en los planes? Que desconsideradas me salieron. —Dijo Tania fingiendo estar molesta pero le duro poco y comienza a reír con nosotras.

—Bueno hasta acá llego yo, nos vemos al rato ¿almorzamos juntos?

—Si Tani, bueno adiós, ya voy tarde. —me despido comenzando a caminar deprisa entre tanta platica perdí el tiempo y voy retrasada espero que pueda pasar  
—Bella, Bella, espera. — Era esa voz aterciopelada que hacía que mi vida tuviera sentido y hay venia él como de costumbre con su cabello despeinado su mirada juguetona y una sonrisa que me hacía temblar.

—Disculpa Edward no te escuchaba pensé no vendrías a clases.

—No te preocupes Belli, si iré ya he perdido muchas por irme de huelga con Anís, ¿dejaron tareas la clase pasada?

—Sí, un trabajo sobre las propiedades coligativas, supuse no lo harías y te anote conmigo.

—Gracias Belli, te debo una. —formulo pasando su brazo por mi espalda y sentí esa corriente que solo el crea en mí, pasamos al salón y por suerte no había llegado el profesor en química me tocaba de compañero Edward gracias a eso podía pasar 2 horas en su compañía sin que mi hermana estuviera encima de él.

—Belli por fin ¿estudiaras gastronomía?

—Sí, sabes que es mi sueño y mis padres están de acuerdo y me apoyaran ¿y tu medicina?

—sí, pediatría, creo iré a Boston en Harvard, toda mi familia ha estudiado ahí y debo seguir esa tradición.

— ¿Que pasara con Anabella? —mi pregunta queda en el aire con la llegada del profesor así transcurren las horas entre números y más números.

— ¿Vendrás a almorzar con nosotros? —le pregunto a Edward ya saliendo de clases.

—No, lo siento me veré con anís almorzaremos en la casa.

—Ha ok adiós nos vemos. —Comienzo a caminar a la cafetería al llegar busque a mis amigos y estaban en la mesa de siempre, la escuela se podría decir que estaba dividida en populares por su estatus económico, los que no eran populares, las porristas, jugadores, nerds y aquellos que ni cuentan por simplemente no llenar los requisitos para ser tomados en cuenta.

—Hola chicos. —Salude a todos estaban Tani, Rosie a su lado Emmet y Jasper.

—Hola Belli Bell. —saludo Emmet riendo.

—Y Edward ¿otra vez se fugó?

—Sí, irán a la casa según.

—Uyy uyyyy, ese Edward no se cansa de jugar a mamá y papá.

— ¡Emmet! —Dijo Rosie dándole un golpe en la cabeza, y sé que es verdad como duele pensar en la idea de ellos en un futuro juntos como una familia.

—Lo siento auchh, dolió osita ¡Belli! lo siento de verdad solo bromeaba, tal vez solo juegan a la damas o ajedrez no te preocupes.

— ¡EMMET CALLATE! —gritan todos.

—Bella ¿vendrás con nosotros en estas vacaciones? —Escuche a Jasper.

—No lo sé, aun chicos, quería ir a Forks para ver a la abuela no soportaría otro verano viendo a Anis y Edward juntos, por cierto ¿Que haremos para la llegada de la hadita? — mi loca amiga estaba en parís en un curso de diseño venia la próxima semana después de un largo mes.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? Sé que le encantaría —Propuso Tania.

—Me parece buena idea porque algo grande es lo que va a querer hacer. —dije alegre.

—una gran noche ¿no Jasper? — Añade Emmet levantando las cejas.

—! Emmet! —volvimos a gritar todos.

—Ahora ¿que dije? Solo quise decir que tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

—Bueno Emmet ya es hora de que pares de hablar y vámonos a geografía nos vemos chicos. —Dijo Rosie preparándose para irse.

—A la salida necesito que me lleves a la librería Emmet.

—Ok Belli Bell. — Así se dirigieron a su última clase.

—Bella ¿tienes más clases?

—Sí, filosofía pero no me apetece ir tendré que estar cerca de Nick hoy ya que no vino Jessica y no tengo ganas de escuchar sus estupideces.

—ay Bella pobre chico, solo quiere llamar tu atención.

—Bien sabes que no podrá, así que para que darle alas si jamás podrá volar. —dije con cansancio.

—Bueno está bien ¿Que harás a la tarde?

—Iré a la librería a comprar unos libros que me recomendaron en el blog y no sé qué más.

— ¿Quieres venir a la casa? Hoy es noche de ¡sushi! y lo amas o ¿no? —rió ante su propuesta.

—ok, ok solo por eso aceptare.

—Me voy mejor yo si entrare a clase te cuidas.

—Ok nerd que no puede faltar a una sola clase y quedarse con su mejor amiga, que lo quiere mucho.

—No me convencerás bella Swan, nos vemos. — Se fue, no sabía qué hacer no tenia ganas de ir a clases, iría a leer a fuera, esta hermoso el día y tengo que empezar a leer mi nuevo libro Dark Divine, se ve muy interesante, Amaba sentarme detrás del instituto debajo de uno de los arboles más grandes casi nunca hay estudiantes los días así, a los minutos de sentarme cerré el libro no tenía ánimos ni para leer lo haría más adelante, volvieron rápidamente a mi mente mis preguntas de todos los días ¿Podría vivir viéndolos juntos? ¿Que formen una familia? ¿Porque todo tuvo que ser así? Pero sabía que ya era tarde no era momento de pensar del que sería, ellos se aman y debo aceptarlo, cerré los ojos la brisa era cálida, las hojas caían, era una vista perfecta si tan solo estuvieras tu mi anhelado e imposible amor. ¿Sería imposible? Claro que si me dije a mi misma matando cada esperanza.

— ¿Bella? —me sobresalte

—Angi me asustaste, hoy es el día de asustar a Bella. —dije en broma.

—Hoy el día de una bella muy ida y pensativa ¿pasa algo?

—Lo de siempre me conoces. — Angie era una gran amiga

—Lo sé y ya acabara pero pensando en cosas mejores ¿Quieres ir a tomarte un café?

—Sí, me sentaría bien con unos dulces de almendras. —termine de decir mientras recogía mi bolso.

—El cafetín estaba a dos cuadras del instituto ahí iban todos a pasar el rato cuando querían escapar.

—Sabes he pensado en irme a Inglaterra contigo. —mis ojos mostraron asombro, que Angi viniera seria genial.

— ¿Enserio? Seria increíble Angie, siii siii tienes que venir. —conteste histeria de la alegría.

—Les diré a mis padres, no creo se opongan cuando sepan que es con una Swan.

—Ay Angie lo harían porque así lo sueñas, no por mi familia.

—Sabes que si, la condición de mis padres para todo es que me rodee con personas de mi clase y si es mejor que la nuestra perfecto.

—Siento que sea de esa manera Angi pero no creas que tus padres son los únicos la gran mayoría mis padres jamás me han dicho nada al respecto nunca se ha presentado una situación de esas, pero como ya sabes en estos tiempos a muchos les importa es eso. —cruzamos la calle ya veíamos el cafetín a pocos metros de distancia

—Más le vale a mi corazón amar a alguien rico o si no tendré problemas Bella.

—Angie pero si estas de novia ya. —conteste mirándola, esta con los ojos apagados.

—Por eso digo, tengo que amar a Angel, en algunos años nos casaremos.

—No tienes por qué casarte si no lo amas Angie, deberías hablar con tus padres.

—No lo aceptarían Bella, no entenderán jamás. — yo enamorada de alguien imposible y Angi comprometida sin amar ¿Dónde pararíamos?

Llegamos a el cafetín al entrar nos golpeó de lleno el olor a granos de café, era delicioso, el lugar tenía un ambiente antiguo con cafeteras del siglo pasado muebles de época era como volver al pasado, podía sentir el olor a los ponqués me encantaba eso también.

—Creo debes hablar con ellos, son tus padres te quieren feliz.

—Sí, feliz al lado de un rico. — Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana había pocas personas del instituto y eran de años menores que el nuestro, llego una chica por nuestros pedidos era alta de piel trigueña tenía el cabello como una mezcla de rosado y morado algo alocado.

— ¿Que desean señoritas? —Pregunto amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa a flote.

—Un café con caramelo y un ponqué de vainilla por favor ¿y tu Bella?

—capuchino con crema y caramelo, más dulces de almendras.

—En minutos se los traigo con permiso. —Dijo antes de marcharse.

—Me gusta su cabello ¿Qué te parece?

—Esta algo raro ¿no? — Angi me mira con las cejas pegadas.

—Sí, pero me gusta Angie estaba pensando en un cambio.

—Ay Bella Bella un cambio si, pero algo tan así como la chica no.

—Lo sé, no quiero que mis padres mueran de un infarto. — solo imagino su cara al verme y una carcajada llena el lugar.

—Falta tan poco para la graduación ¿no crees? —me comento Angie.

—Sí, se ve tan lejano ese día que nos conocimos en primero de secundaria.

—Solo un año más, No te veo sin tus hermanitos cuidándote. — hace que una imagen de ese futuro no tan lejano llegue a mí y sinceramente no me atrae nada.

—Ni yo Angi extrañare mucho a Emmet, Tania, Rosie a Jasper, será difícil sin ellos. —mi voz se torna algo baja.

— ¿A dónde irán? No los he escuchado hablar de eso.

—Pues Jasper esperara a Alice, tomara cursos y cuando salga Alice ira donde ella decida ir, Emmet ira a Nueva York con Rosie, Tania a Inglaterra mientras salgo yo.

—Pasara rápido, ya lo veras. — Angi me miraba tratando de sonreír.

—Eso espero. —concluí en eso llego la chica que nos atendió, dejo el pedido y se volvió a marchar.

—Amo estos ponqués, los extrañare al graduarme. —decía Angie llevándose a la boca uno.

—son los mejores, Angi ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto, ni debes preguntar si puedes boba. — ríe mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Tu y Ángel han ido lejos? —mis mejillas se tornar rosas lo puedo sentir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con lejos Bells? — me mira llena de interés con algo de confusión.

—Pues ya sabes una cama, dos personas más hormonas. —digo tratando de contener la risa ante semejante explicación.

—Ella solo me mira y comienza a reír sin parar. — Bella no no no aun no, tampoco quiero que pase pronto. —contesta algo sonrojada Angi, reprimo una risa ella era un poco tímida como yo tratándose de estos temas.

—Y ¿él no lo ha pedido? —las mejillas de Angela se tornan como las mías o peores.

—Me lo ha insinuado pero de una lo hago de lado no quiero.

—Cómo será. —dije riendo. —yo y mis preguntas. —tapo mi boca mirando a los lados por si llegaba molestar a alguien pero no es así.

—No te preocupes, te diré cuando pase espero tú también. — alza las cejas rápidamente.

—Claro Angi, ni lo dudes por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

— ¡Dios! las 12:30 la hora se fue volando debo ir a casa a comer quede con mis padres no voy y estaré en problemas lo siento bella. — Angie comenzó a pararse y recoger sus cosas

—No te preocupes, yo igual tenía que haberme ido, deben de estar buscándome los chicos, vamos. —Dije mientras la agarraba para salir dejamos el dinero en la mesa con propina y nos fuimos.

Caminamos deprisa ya era algo tarde para las dos, en cuestión de minutos estábamos en el instituto todos estaban en el estacionamiento ya preparándose para irse, me despedí de Angie con la mano a lo lejos veía a Ángel se iría con él, busque a los chicos y nada saque el teléfono 20 llamadas perdidas estoy en problemas, llame a Rosie estaría con Emmet.

— ¿Rosie?

—Bella ¿dónde estás? Te estamos buscando.

—Lo siento es que fui a el café ¿Dónde están ahora? Vine al estacionamiento y nada.

—Te buscábamos afuera nos preocupaste ya vamos por ti. —respondió y corto. A los minutos distinguí el coche de Emmet.

—Hola chicos, disculpen me entretuve con Angi. —Les explicaba mientras entraba al auto.

—No te pierdas así Bella, te llamamos y nada. —Me regañaba Emmet.

—Tu hermano es paranoico Bella, pero en eso tiene razón usa el teléfono para algo lo tienes.

—Lo sé, solo que estaba en vibrar por las clases no vuelve a pasar.

—Eso esperamos, ¿Vas con nosotros a comer a la casa? —interrogo Rosie.

—Sí, tengo que ir aunque no tengo mucha hambre. — Los minutos pasaron Rose jugaba con Emmet con las manos se veían una que otra vez tan ellos es como si se hablaran de esa manera era hermoso.

—Llegamos a la casa encontrándonos con que estaban todos ya, al parecer otro día todos juntos.

—Hola, hola. —salude llegando a la entrada, camine a la sala donde los otros estaban esperando.

—Bella ¿Dónde estabas metida? —pregunto Edward parándose de su lugar.

—Salí a la cafetería lo siento, díganme ¿Que harán hoy?

—No se, creo que tarde de películas ¿Te nos unes? —quiso saber Tani.

—Claro, Jasper ¿Y mi noche de sushi?

—Cambio de planes nena. —sube sus manos a los lados.

—No es justo quería sushi y como ya lo dijiste eso comeremos ¿sí? —dije animada.

—Está bien. —Dijeron todos comenzando a reír.

—Hola hermanita. —Me saluda Anis mientras me abrazaba

—Hola Ani ¿Te nos unirás también?

—Claro noche de hermanos. —Sonríe mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.

—Sí, solo falta nuestra Kris. —dije con una sonrisa triste a veces la extraño más de la cuenta

—En algún momento volveremos a estar juntos todos Bella, ahora díganme ¿Que veremos? — Nos dijo Tani sin dejar de ocultar su emoción.

— ¿Que tal valiente? Siiii dicen que está muy cómica. —Gritaba como niño chiquito Emmet.

—Yo quiero algo de acción. —añadió Jasper

— ¿Si vemos contando a mis ex? Me han dicho esta genial.

—Yo voto por la de bella. —Dijo Rosie.

—Pero osita tienes que votar por la mía. — Emmet hace sus pucheritos de chantaje que a veces solo a veces lograba convencerla, pero esta no sería la ocasión.

—Voto por la de Bella y punto Emmet. — Le contesta Rosie con una mirada severa.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿Ustedes chicas? — Emmet cree que alguien lo apoyaría pero no.

—Por la de bella, siiiiiiiiiiii, de amor. — Tani contesta comenzando a buscar las películas en el estante.

—Después podemos ver valiente y así vamos viendo lo que los demás querían ¿sí? — Añadí tratando de animar a Emmet.

—HECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. — Emmet grita a todo pulmón.  
Comenzamos a arreglamos todo, estábamos en la sala de tv la cual constaba con una gran pantalla, teníamos bandejas llenas de bocadillos, cotufas y vasos de refresco.

— ¡Dios! qué hombre quiero uno así. —chilla Tani eufórica.

—Todas querida todas. —dice Anabella con una mirada coqueta.

—Así ¿Que todas Anis? —Pregunto Edward, Ani estaba en sus piernas, siempre juntos y aun no me acostumbro.

—Pero yo no necesito eso te tengo a ti cosito. —Contesto y lo beso genial la noche mejora.

La tarde paso sin ningún acontecimientos nuevo todos disfrutando de sus parejas mientras Tania y yo junto con Jasper nos sentíamos algo fuera de lugar hasta que todos lo notaban y comenzaban a reírse, después de la película que yo sugerí hicimos feliz a Emmet viendo valiente que resulto mejor de lo que esperábamos a todos nos encantó entre lágrimas y risas la pasamos simplemente genial, salimos un rato a las afueras de la casa estaba el día brillante pero no se nos dio bañarnos decidimos volver a dentro y seguir con la tarde de películas que termino con el salón de tv lleno de comida y nosotros limpiándola por horas, después de un largo día llenos de películas optamos por salir a comer como había dicho sushi, que estaba como de costumbre riquísimo Emmet como no sabía comer aun teniendo años intentándolo tuvo que usar las manos por su mal uso de los palillos, todos en el restaurante se nos quedaban viendo tanto fue el alboroto que nos pidieron retirarnos pero solo falto que Emmet dijera de quien éramos hijos para que el problema no continuara hasta nos ofrecieron tener un lugar aparte que no pudimos negar, ahí todo empero con una guerra de comida que llegamos a tener fue tan divertido, Rosie termino con sushi en la cabeza más que para su propio gusto Emmet tuvo que pasar horas pidiéndole perdón que acabo con una oferta de ir de compras con las tarjetas de él, cosa que Rose no pudo desaprovechar, todos reímos ante esto, típico de ellos Tania en cambio solo se reía de Anabella por como termino su ropa embarrada de salsa que no pudo arreglar por lo que escuchamos pago todo su enojo con Eddy en su habitación, pero como era de saber nadie se metía, a las horas de haber comenzado bajaron como si nada siempre pasaba, ella se enojaba y el la alegraba con cualquier cosa que no me atrevía averiguar aun sabiendo que si le preguntaba a Anis ella me diría, era como un libro abierto que le encantaba decir que pasaba en su vida tan poco reservada en ocasiones, bueno como en otras cosas demasiadas dolorosas para mi. La noche nos agarra nuevamente viendo películas todos juntos hasta las diez que Anabella le pidió a Edward subir arriba, en eso solo quise irme Jasper me animaba pero no llegaba a nada, decidí salir un rato afuera hasta que tuve suficiente sueño para quedarme dormida en los muebles de afuera cuando me desperté en medio de la noche ya mis cobijas me cubrían sin dejar que me lastimen.

— ¿Qué haces? —escuche una voz llamándome a mi lado.

—Hablaba con Angi. —respondí, sus ojos verdes me miran intensamente, guardo mi teléfono en los bolsillos de mi sudadera.

—No deberías usarlo en clases. — hace su típica risa burlona deja expuestos sus pequeños dientes.

—Lo sé, pero ya lo he guardado no me delates. —Le conteste tratando de no reír estábamos en clases con la profesora de filosofía tenía una regla estricta de nada de celular una que otra ocasión lograba sacarlo para usarlo sin que lo notara esta era una de las pocas clases que tenía con Edward.

— ¿Quieres gomitas? —ofreció sacando una bolsa a de su mochila estamos detrás de dos puestos más pegados a la pared dudo que la profesora lo notara, bajo mi mano pos nuestros regazos en busca de una gomita, siento como la azúcar se pega a mis dedos busco tomar uno pero tres se vienen él me sonríe sin molestarme me enderezo como si nada hubiera pasado espero minutos para llevarme el primero a la boca seguido de otros dos más, escucho una risita era Edward mirándome divertido enarque una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte fingiendo enojo.

—Como tragas Belli. —me contesta comenzando nuevamente a reír frunzo el ceño antes de contestarle.

—Que malo eres. —dije bufando nuevamente llevando mí vista a la pizarra que esta vez estaba llena de palabras que no entiendo por no haber prestado atención anteriormente.

—Los malos siempre resultan ser los más atractivos. —se defendió haciendo aparecer su sonrisa de lado esa que logra dejarme sin respiración.

—Pero nunca se quedan con la que deberían. — Eso me recuerda nuestro caso, pero no dice nada solo sonríe en respuesta.

La clase pasa sin ningún acontecimiento en algunas ocasiones Eddy me ofreció por debajo de la mesa las gomitas pero me rehusaba después de su gran comentario preferí no comer aun cuando lo decía de broma no me gusto, ¿Tan mala era? Anabella se cuida demasiado a diferencia de mí, siempre estaba en el gimnasio, siempre comiendo sano, recordándonos que no puede perder su figura, es la más cuidadosa en eso, en cambio el resto comemos de todo pero no engordamos, por ratos veía mi panza en signos de haber engordado pero no, seguía plano como siempre ha estado. Sus palabras no se iban de mi mente era imposible que engordara pero aunque no fuera así no tengo ni tendré oportunidad con él, siempre tan inalcanzable antes por ser tan perfecto, ahora por ser el amor de mi hermana, se aman y jamás debo ni intentar meterme ni podría aun cuando lo intentara no sería capaz de lastimar a Anis tampoco sería gran competencia para ella, Anabella siempre será mejor que yo aun siendo mi gemela solo que es mi versión mejorada.  
—Tira más duro. —Me gritaba Emmet al otro lado de la cancha estábamos en la club jugando tenis era uno de nuestros deportes favoritos, era divertido venir todos juntos y ponernos a competir algo en lo que realmente era buena aunque Emmet se la pasara quejando que tiraba muy suave para él, pero le ganaba siempre teniendo que escuchar sus quejidos de niño por perder conmigo era muy cómico. Rosie tenía que intervenir siempre regañándolo el único modo de que dejara sus berrinches.

—Sabes que siempre te gano. —conteste sacándole la lengua.

—Claro que no. —Coloca sus brazos entrelazados a su pecho eso solo me da más risa.

—Ya Emmet ¿No te cansas de insistir? Bella siempre te ganara como a todos. —Le dijo Jasper a un lado de la cancha acompañado de todos.

—No, ella hace trampa. — Emmet me miraba enojado mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas de los demás era imposible que aceptara que era mejor que el en este deporte en los otros ganaba el pero aun así a mi hermanito no le bastaba.

—Déjame jugar a mí. — Nos gritó Anis pasando a la cancha traía una falda realmente corta blanca con una pequeña camisa a juego arreglada como siempre, yo en cambio estaba vestida con un short blanco y una camisa también a juego. Llego a mí, tendiéndome la mano en busca de la raqueta se la di sin queja dirigiéndome a las bancas con los demás.

— ¿Siempre tiene que hacer esto? —me susurra Rosie a mi lado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto mirándola desconcertada.

—Intentar ser mejor que tú, es como si le costara aceptar que igual eres buena o mejor que ella. — Rosie me miraba con enfado y sus manos en forma de puños nunca había visto las cosas así, Aní siempre le gustaba practicar lo que sea, cuando no era buena se hacía a un lado con un "Esto no sirve para nada" todos estábamos acostumbrados Eddy convencía a todos que debíamos cambiar la actividad para que ella estuviera feliz.  
Todos comenzaban a apoyar a Emmet a diferencia de Edward que gritaba por Anis algo muy dentro de mi lloraba pero aparte la mirada sentí como Rosie apretaba mi mano me miraba sonriéndome en forma de apoyo le devolví la sonrisa a veces me preguntaba que iba hacer sin ellos este año, iba hacer largo, entonces algo choco con mi frente causando que todo se moviera rápidamente, mi vista se me llenara de colores demasiados vividos para poder entender, mi frente quemaba, sentía como poco a poco iba cayendo, mi cuerpo fue recibido por unos pequeños brazos, ¿Qué había pasado?  
—Lo siento de verdad, lo siento. — Es la voz de Anabella, abrí los ojos en busca de una respuesta a lo que paso, me encuentre con los cabellos rubios de Rosie en mis hombros, estaba acostada en sus piernas todos están a mi alrededor cuando nuevamente siento el ardor en mi frente, me toque y enserio dolía y cada vez lo hacía más, Emmet tenía la frente arrugada por alguna razón estaba enojado.

—No tienes nunca cuidado Anabella. — Formulo con una voz denotando enfado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me pregunto Rosie en compañía de Jasper que me miran con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Sí. —Musito levantándome, aun me dolía la frente vi la pelota de tenis en el suelo.

— ¿Quién me pego? —Pregunto mientras veía como Rosie fulminaba con la mirada a Anis entonces me imagine la respuesta.

—Lo siento de verdad Bella no quería que eso pasara. — Me sonrío pero no conteste solo alce mis hombros sin interés.

—no te preocupes amor, solo fue un accidente. — Edward abrazo a Anis dándole un beso, solo quería salir de ahí.

—La que recibió el golpe fue Bella, eres muy mala en el tenis Anis, hazle un favor al mundo y no vuelvas a jugar. — Emmet la miro con burla y ella solo rodo los ojos.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo Bella? — Jasper me habla con un tono preocupado aun.

—Sí, gracias. —conteste comenzando a caminar.

—Deberíamos ir a la enfermera del club. —ofreció Tania.

—Estoy bien de verdad, no se preocupen. —Añadí, no tenía ganas de ir a que alguien me viera, tampoco arruinar el fin de semana para los chicos, comenzamos a caminar en busca de bebidas llegando a la sala de comida del club, Rosie aún se le notaba algo tensa, mientas Edward no se apartaba de Anis, Jasper me tomo de la mano llevándome consigo junto con Rosie, Emmet se ofreció con Tania a buscar las bebidas mientras nosotros encontrábamos donde sentarnos habían muchas personas, la mayoría ya los conocíamos eran muy frecuentes en el club todos de buenas familias algunos eran de nuestro colegio pero raramente hablábamos con ellos solo con cierto grupo de personas que eran amigas de Anabella y se acercaban a saludar pero eran tan molestas que siempre buscábamos una forma de deshacernos de ellas, Emmet las llamaba los clones de Anabella siempre buscaban parecerse a ella, seguirla, se burlaba diciendo que darían todo por tener mi lugar y con gusto se los daría, pero no era posible, muchos otros chicos también se acercaban saludando a Emmet, cosa que le molestaba quejándose que solo lo hacían para tener la atención de sus hermanitas menores, que él debía cuidarnos aun siendo sus amigos, no le gustaba nada la idea que se nos acercaran demasiado, no sé por qué nunca tuvo este interés por Anabella, siempre la ha dejado decidir a ella. En una ocasión le pregunte y solo dijo que a ella no le interesa ser cuidada de los chicos sino todo lo contrario, le encanta que ellos la busquen que para que ella tenga su atención no necesita hacer lo que hace siempre, tratar de dejarme a mi abajo, no quise preguntar más y solo termino con un "cuido de quien si lo necesite" Emmet muchas veces me sorprendía pasaba de ser el más chistoso y juguetón del grupo a el más protector, cuidándonos a cada paso, cosa que no me molestaba, en ciertas ocasiones me hacía sentir que le importaba. Años atrás las cosas eran diferente Anabella se llevaba muy bien conmigo y todos, éramos los cinco para todo, pero al irse Kristen, cambiaron las cosas, Anabella dejo de ser tan unida a nosotros y llego a importarle más estar con sus amigos, su club de seguidoras en el instituto. Emmet perdió todo interés en pasarla con ella tanto que le llego a molestar cada una de sus actitudes, pero cuando consiguió estar con Edward volvió al grupo aun así jamás fue igual, estando aun con nosotros las cosas no mejoraron es como si estuviéramos en dos burbujas ella en la suya mientras nosotros en otra, así todo se mantiene, es sumamente extraño. Rosalie nunca ha podido llevarse bien con ella, siempre esta tenso el lugar y digamos que no es de callarse mucho las cosas hecho que desagrada a Anabella como dicen la verdad llega a doler.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa en la parte que quedaba al aire libre, había otras personas que logre reconocer del instituto, unas chicas de danza con otros de baloncesto entre ellos Nick un chico que normalmente buscaba hablarme pero solo me fastidiaba tanto interés.  
A los minutos llegaron los demás chicos con las bebidas para mí como siempre un jugo de naranja, por lo que me decía Tania el roce que tenía en la frente se estaba marchando aunque me dejaba dudarlo ya que cada golpe que me he logrado dar en toda mi vida, duran semanas para que desaparezcan por fin, solo no quería hacerlo ver más grabé de lo que era. El tiempo paso rápido pero con silencios realmente incomodo Rosie en su postura tensa acompañada de un Emmet con cara de pocos amigos, Anabella en su mundo jugueteando con Edward, Tania encontró una excusa para alejarse de esto diciendo que hablaría con unos amigos que habían llegado al club, solo mentía quería irse y sabía que entendíamos pero nadie mas fue capaz de seguirla después de media hora de incomodidad estaba cansada solo pocas palabras se decían en la mesa hasta extrañaba las bromas de Emmet.

—Buscare a Tania, en un rato nos vemos. —Dije levantándome de la mesa Rosie me seguía con la mirada en suplica.

— ¿Ros me acompañas? —Esta me sonrió encantada Emmet la miro con reproche pero esta vuelve a sonreír.

—Claro, vamos. —Se levantó tomando su bolso a un lado.

—Por fin me sacaste de ese lugar, pensé no podría irme estaba asqueada de ver a Anabella. —Rose tomo mi brazo empezando hablar ya lo suficientemente lejos de todos para que no la escucharan. Caminamos aun sin saber dónde ir eso de buscar a Tania solo era una excusa para poder irnos pero realmente deberíamos buscarla donde se metería.

—Todo estaba tan raro. —Dije al fin.

—Ni que lo digas pensé que le escupiría a Anabella aparte de que te lastima se hace la que no tiene culpa y se quiere comer a Edward me dan asquito. — Rosalie muestra desagrado me daban ganas de reír pero no lo haría.

—Son novios Ros. —comente desviando la mirada no quiere que note como duele aunque mucho antes ya lo ha hecho pero sigue siendo desagradable.

—Pero que no se lo coma delante de ti, es molesto.

—Ella no sabe nada Ros, tu igual te comes siempre a Emmet.

—Es diferente, no le hacemos daño a nadie, es una idiota se hace la que no sabe, Bella eres su hermana debería haberlo visto. — No seguí la discusión nunca llegan a nada realmente.

Distinguimos a Tania unos metros más allá de nosotras en compañía de dos chicas que no lograba reconocer, llegamos a ellas rápidamente Tania nos presentó a antiguas amigas de un campamento que hizo años atrás al cual recuerdo fue sola, para ese tiempo yo decidí quedarme con Emmet a pasar el verano una parte acá y otra con la abuela fue unos de los mejores veranos de todos Emmet siempre jugando mientras mi abuela y yo le cocinábamos postres recuerdo aun sus famosas galletas tostadas eran deliciosas, Anabella no fue y tampoco se quedó en Chicago para ese entonces ella había comenzado a cambiar.  
Nos quedamos un buen rato hablando con las amigas de Tania hasta que Emmet llego en nuestra búsqueda estaba con una cara desencajada solo aguantamos las risas detrás del venia Anabella enganchada a Edward pobre Emmet, Jasper venía a su lado tranquilo como siempre. Después de insistirnos en que deberíamos irnos le hicimos caso y al llegar a casa todos desaparecieron como la pólvora, Jasper salió sin decir a donde junto con Rosie y Emmet, a Anabella y Edward no los volví a ver mientras que yo me encerré en mi habitación a esperar que la noche terminara de caer solo quería dormir y olvidar un rato. Me había visto en el espejo seguida aun la roseta roja, me eché una crema para que desapareciera más pronto, me bañe y coloque mi pijama de conejitos tendiéndome en la cama quería dormir pero él sueño no venía a mí, pase unas horas pensando en todo lo que paso en el día, Rose me hizo pensar en si Anabella sabría lo que siento pero no lo creo ella no sería capaz de eso ¿o sí?, con esa pregunta al aire me deje llevar a las tierras de los sueños


	2. capitulo 2

**capitulo 2**

—Que graciosa te ves Belli, tu vestido se ve mejor así ¡si señor! — Un niño de siete años de grandes ojos verdes me miraba divertido por mi vestido, estábamos en la casa de Edward como cada tarde al salir de la escuela, veníamos todos juntos, su sala era muy grande como la mía, su madre siempre llenaba la mesa con muchos papeles, colores y pinturas, siempre para no ensuciarnos nos ponía unos pequeños delantales, que poco servían, no durábamos mucho con ellas, hasta que terminábamos sin ellas.

— ¡Déjala en paz Edward! —mi hermanito mayor nos miraba enojado, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, vi mi vestidito rosa con una gran mancha negra, sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas ¡por qué me hizo esto!

—Eres un idiota Edward. —Le chillaba una pequeña igual a el, se escucha el chasquido de un golpe, Eddy tenía su mano en la mejilla mientras mi hermanito mayor lo miraba enojado.

—Belli, yo no te quise hacer llorar, de verdad bellita, solo estaba jugando. —musito entre sollozos, el no era quería hacerme daño, Eddy siempre fue lindo conmigo, cuando me caía se devolvía a levantarme y me prestaba todos sus colores. Se acerca pero no digo nada aun mis ojos están llorando.

—Mira, ahora yo también estoy manchado. —Su voz salió con tristeza tratando de sonreír, su mano paso de mi ropa a la de él dejando una mancha parecida a la mía, no pude evitar reír.

— ¿Ves? Ahora somos dos, pero no llores solo quería jugar. —Explico con sus ojos fijos en mi, vuelvo a ver mi vestido, era mi favorito pero ¿podía tener otro no?

—Está bien, Emmet discúlpate. —demande mirando a mi hermano detrás de Edward.

—No lo haré, él te mancho e hizo llorar, nadie molesta a mi hermanita. —Sus cachetes estaban rojos del enojo, me causo gracia y volví a reírme, Rosie miraba la escena con gracia, Tania se tapaba la boca evitando una carcajada, eso enojaría mucho más a Emmet.

—Emmet tiene razón. —Dijo la pequeña de también ojos verdes, sacando la lengua hacia su hermano.

—No debiste dañar su vestido. —Rose intervino con los brazos en jarra.

—Déjenlo, está bien. —lo defendí animada mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

—Eres demasiado buena. —gruño Emmet aun enojado.

—Jamás le haría daño, para mi es otra hermanita. —Edward intervino sonriendo en mi dirección, no sé por qué pero sus palabras no me gustaron.

Me desperté de los recuerdos con el sonido del timbre, vi el reloj, ya era hora de almorzar, era viernes, cosa que solo dejaba que por todo el pasillo solo se escucharan los planes para el tan esperado fin de semana, llegue al comedor, como cada día las miradas puestas en mí, casi siempre la pregunta de todos era ¿cómo podía parecerme a Anabella? ¿Cómo la más popular era hermana y gemela de la nerd del instituto? ¿Cómo ella pertenecía a los perfectos Swan? Nadie me molestaba, nadie me hablaba mal realmente, mi apellido pesaba demasiado, pero a veces con las miradas no eran necesarias las palabras, al toda la familia ser popular no solo en el instituto, también afuera en el mundo real, todos los Swan lo éramos, solo que yo era más sencilla y todos criticaban eso, porque no era tan sociable como Anabella o Tania, porque siempre era tan buena alumna y faltaba a las fiestas, miles de comentarios se podían escuchar pero a hurtadillas, nadie era capaz realmente a decirlo en público, era ese tipo de secreto a voces que todos pensaban murmuraban pero no eran capaces de decir concretamente, no cuando sabían que podría traer un buen golpe de mi hermano mayor sin contar que mi familia podría destruir sus vidas.

Los chicos estaban en la mesa ya comiendo, me senté interviniendo en la plática que giraba esta vez en torno a Emmet, su nueva F en biología lo pondría en problemas con mis padres, daba tanta risa como se asustaba al pensar que sus vacaciones podían ser canceladas, pero varios en la mesa sabíamos que no pasaría, siempre resultaban ser amenazas de mis padres, amenazas que nunca se cumplían, siempre en busca de la felicidad de sus hijos, solo era una F ya para este tiempo estaban acostumbrados a las notas de Emmet, no eran las mejores pero se esforzaba por pasarlas todas, digamos que era algo despistado y especial para estudiar, siempre buscaba ayudarlo pero era tan terco en que el solo podía, cambiarlo no era una opción ya, Tania levanto su examen mostrándonos su B positiva estaba alegre, un nuevo regalo tendría en unos días, así era la manera de nuestros padres alentarnos a seguir sacando buenas notas, hubo un momento en el cual todos se callaron mirándome en busca de una respuesta, solo desvié la mirada algo incomoda, odiaba ser el centro de atención, sentía mis mejillas tornase rojas, busque detrás de la silla sacando de mi bolso el último examen de matemáticas y literatura llevaban una A muy marcada junto con un felicidades, todos me miraron con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus caras, no era raro que sacara esta nota siempre, no recuerdo nunca haber sacado mal.

—Tan nerd mi hermanita. —Comienzo a bromear Emmet.

—Bobo. —Le conteste sacándole la lengua.

—Siempre sacando bien, felicidades Bella. — Edward me miraba feliz, ojala yo fuera la razón real.

— ¡Hermana mía tenías que ser! — Chillo emociona Tania golpeando la mesa con las manos en puño, solo hizo que me sintiera más avergonzada.

—Eres genial Bella, los profesores te adoran. —Añadió Rose sonriéndome sinceramente.

—Solo hago lo que debo, estudiar. —Susurre mientras crecía mi rubor.

—Ojala fueras tan buena en las fiestas, así si tendrías amigos. —Nos interrumpió Anabella como siempre al lado de Edward, colgada en su hombro.

—Cuando las fiestas te den un futuro hablamos-. —Le respondió bruscamente Rosalie con una mirada que dejaría helada a cualquiera.

— ¿Cierto que no es tan importante eso amor? —Le dijo a Edward, este nos miró suplicantes pero nadie lo ayudo, en realidad, todos queríamos oír esa respuesta.

—Bueno, Ani tiene razón, deberías intentar salir un poco más Bella. — Ella siempre será mejor, desvió mi mirada lejos de ellos, mis ojos ardían y algo en mi pecho se contrajo, ¿eso pensaba o lo decía por Anabella? Hace mucho no sabía que realmente pensaba o sentía Edward.

—Bella, vamos. — Jasper me agarro el brazo para acompañarlo, no dije nada solo lo seguí, detrás de nosotros escuche los pasos de Ros con Emmet y Tania, seguimos callados minuto tras minutos y espero siga así no quiero palabras de consuelo, no quiere vendas que intenten tapar a mi herido corazón, que solo quiere sentir, saber que es real, que él sabe a quién ama y esa no soy yo, ni tampoco lo seré, llegamos a la parte del estacionamiento, este día no había conseguido encontrarme con Angi, espero este bien, me hacía falta salir un poco, sería bueno ir a visitarla a casa, nota mental llamar a Angi para visitarla, extrañaba las ricas galletas que hace su madre, me recordaban a mi abuela.

Llagamos por fin a casa al rato de haber llegado escuchamos entrar a Anabella con Edward preguntando por qué no los habíamos esperado, sin recibir respuestas de ninguno de nosotros, era una pregunta incomoda, Edward entendió dejando las cosas así, hoy nuevamente se quedarían a pasar el día, mis padres habían llamado para avisar que saldrían a un viaje de negocios.

—Iré a cambiarme. —Grito Rosalie corriendo por las escaleras, Rosalie como todos los demás tenían ya cuartos permanentes en la casa y nosotros en la de ellos desde que éramos pequeños simplemente paso por las constantes visitas.

— ¿Iras a la librería Bella? Ya que el otro día no pude llevarte si quieres ahora sí. —Me llamo Emmet antes de sentarse a comer galletas en la sala.

—No lo creo, conseguí el libro en una tienda online. —Le explique mientras me tiraba a su lado.

—Mejor así, no quería salir hoy, solo era broma. —Me respondió mientras se acomodaba mas en el mueble.

—A ver si dirías eso si fuera Ros quien te lo pide. —Dije riéndome.

— ¿Que planean para hoy chicos? —Pregunto Tani.

—Yo iré al centro comercial con mi Eddy ¿Cierto amor? —Dijo Anis mientras besaba a Edward el solo la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

—Si bebita, como quiera mi princesa. —Su voz salió tan pegajosa que se queda pegada a mis oídos una y otra vez.

— ¡Todos al centro comercial! , pero ustedes a no sé dónde—señalo a Eddy y Anabella— y los buenos a las maquinitas ¿sí? — un animado Emmet propuso.

¡Sí! —Gritaron en unísono, no era lo que quería, sería mejor zafarme de esta.

— ¿Vas Bella? —me pregunto Tani, ella conocía muy bien la respuesta.

—No, lo siento quiero leer un rato. —Trate de mentir pero no era tan buena.

—Vamos bella, una tarde juntos. —Me animo Jasper.

—llevamos muchas tardes juntos Jas, aparte no quiero ir, de verdad, tengo cosas que hacer, iré a la librería a comprar unos libros y leeré.

—Dijiste que lo conseguiste online ¿no? —Replico Emmet.

—Sí, pero iré de todas formas por otros, me llevara el chófer así que no te preocupes.

—Bella por favor ¿si hermanita? —Me dijo Anis con pucheritos, si supiera que era la razón principal por la cual no iba.

—Dale Bella únetenos ¿sí? —Añadió Edward quería estar con el, pero sin todos ellos.

—No, lo siento y si me disculpan iré a cambiarme. —Subí las escaleras, sin saber realmente que haría, quizás no saldría pero era una buena excusa.

—Ros. —Entre a su habitación luego de un rato.

— ¿qué haces pequeña? —pregunte cuando vi que sacaba ropa del armario.

—Alcance a escuchar que irán al centro comercial, así que aprovechare para llevarme a Emmet a comer solos ¿tú que planeas de verdad? Ya que no quieres venir.

—Creo nada, la pasare en casa o quizás saldré a la librería.

—No iras por Eddy ¿no? —Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y me miraba fijamente.

—Qué bueno ¡lees la mente!, no tengo ánimos, prefiero quedarme. —explique con cansancio.

—Respeto tu decisión por mi está bien, si quieres me quedo con Emmet y la pasamos juntos.

—No, tienes planes yo estaré bien. —La abrace, estaba hermosa con una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo, unos jeans y zapatos altos a juego con la camisa, su cabello caía cubriendo delicadamente su espalda.

—Espero, pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes. —Esboza una sonrisa. —No quiero dejarte sola Bella, deberías venir conmigo. —Volvió a hablar Ros con preocupación en su voz.

—Todo bien pequeña, disfruta, bueno ahora iré a descansar un rato.

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde, pasare la noche acá. —Me informo mirándome con picardía.

—Por mi genial, nos vemos. —Me despedí mientras salía en dirección a mi cuarto.

—Estaba algo aburrida, hoy sería un día como todos, a veces quisiera más emoción, el cuarto estaba algo frio me cambiaría, sería bueno tomar el sol.  
Mientras iba bajando la escalera sentir el vibrar de mi teléfono.

— ¿Hola? —conteste.

—Bellaaaaaa. —escuche una voz al otro lado, algo me dijo que ya la había oído antes.

—Disculpe ¿con quién hablo?

—No me reconoces ¡albóndiga! — ¿albóndiga? —oh por dios ¡Keli¡ —Conteste inmediatamente al reconocer ese apodo que de pequeña me hacía reír horas.

—Keliiiiiii, espagueti estabas perdida ¿Por qué parte del mundo andabas esta vez? —dije por el teléfono a mitad de escalera.

—Acabo de llegar albóndiga ¡quiero verte! —Gritaron al teléfono.

— ¿Estas en U.S.A y no me avisaste para recogerte? ¡Qué mala amiga! Más te vale venir ya a casa,

— ¿Dónde te estas quedando? como vuelves y no me dices, me hieres espagueti.

—Calma, estoy con un primo en su casa ¿Te acuerdas de Derek?

—Claro ¡salsa tomate! como olvidarlo hace mucho no se de él, ¿Y eso que se dignó a volver a tierra firme?

—Ya ves, según se cansó de viajar y quiso volver conmigo, ¿Quieres venir a visitarnos?

— ¿Como que si quieres? ¡Claro!, pasaron años desde que no te veo, tendrías que haber venido a verme primero ingrata.

—Lo sé, pero ya conoces a Derek, quería primero arreglarse, descansar y todo eso, ¿Entonces vienes?

—Claro, ¿dónde es? ¿Viven en la misma casa? —pregunte recordando la gran casa al estilo victoriana de Derek, también ahí vivía Kelli, sus padres siempre estaban viajando y ella quiso estabilidad su primera opción fue quedarse con él.

—No, ahora está en remodelación, mientras nos estamos quedando en otro lado, está en la avenida América en el edificio Calex en el pent-house, te esperamos.

—Voy enseguida. —conteste terminando de cortar, salí corriendo a arreglarme, Keli era una vieja amiga de la infancia, no podía esperar a verla.  
Entre me duche y comencé a arreglarme rápidamente, me puse una falda a la cintura azul marina con un lazo, con una camisa de tiros gris y zapatos bajitos a juego con la falda, algo de maquillaje, decidí dejarme el cabello suelto.

— ¿Bella a dónde vas? —Escuche a mis espaldas cuando llegue a la plata baja, era Tania mirándome interrogante.

—Volvió Keli ¿la recuerdas? Está en la ciudad y pasare el día con ella.

— ¿Keli? ¿La espagueti? —Mi hermana me observo emocionada también fue amiga de Keli no tanto como yo, pero lo fue.

—Si Tani, así que quiero verla hace mucho no venía.

— ¿Keli? La chica que tenía ese primo nerd ¿no? —intervino Anis riéndose.

—Sí, Derek también está en la ciudad, los veré a los dos.

— ¿Aun gustara de ti? Recuerdo te seguía como perrito faldero. —Volvió a intervenir Anis alzando una de sus cejas.

—Anabella no digas eso. —Rodee los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablan chicas? ¿A dónde vas? estas hermosa hermanita. —Hablo Emmet llegando con Edward.  
—Gracias Emm, iré a ver a Keli está en la ciudad.

— ¿Qué Keli? —quiso saber Ros llegando de la cocina.

—Mi antigua amiga, ya sabes espagueti, ha vuelto y voy a verla, eso es todo.

—La Salvatore, era tan sosa, no olvido a su primo eran iguales. —comento Anabella con desdén.

— ¿Era el que te seguía Bella? —Pregunto Eddy con el ceño fruncido

—no me seguía era mi amigo y debo irme ya, nos vemos más tarde. —Dije rápidamente saliendo por la puerta principal.  
Entre en el carro explicándole a el chofer donde me llevaría, gracias a dios entendió rápidamente, ni yo sabía realmente donde era, toda mi vida en chicago y aun no conocía todas las calles, poco salía. Después de andar varias calles, el carro paro al frene de un gran edificio, muy elegante, lo mismo pensé al entrar era realmente sofisticado, en el ascensor solo marcaba un pent-house debía ser ese, marque rápidamente, la emoción corría por mis venas, Keli era de esas amigas que jamas olvidas, tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo juntas, después de todo este tiempo, en minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta esperando a que esta se abriera, pasaron minutos que parecían eternos, hasta que por fin la puerta fue abriéndose dejando a la vista a una chica de largos cabellos castaños y grandes ojos negros, con unos jeans y una camisa amarilla, me miro con los ojos brillantes, nos estrechamos en un largo abrazo, estaba hermosa, mi amiga había cambiado muchísimo.

—Mi pequeña espagueti, estas hermosa. —Entramos era muy amplio y elegante como lo mostraba en todos sus aspectos el edificio.

—Tu estas igual o más albóndiga, ven acompáñame. —Me llevo con ella hacia lo que parecía la sala principal, aun había una que otra maleta.

—No sabes lo emocionada que estaba, quería verte, hace…. ¿hace cuánto que no nos veíamos? —pregunto sentándose en uno de los muebles.

—Hace tanto espagueti, te extrañaba, ¿Cómo fue vivir en Londres? —pregunte interesada hace mucho no viajaba.

—Increíble, quisiera que vinieras conmigo, me divertí muchísimo. —Respondió emocionada su mirada estaba llena de frenesí. Movía las manos constantemente explicándome todo lo que hizo durante su viaje y en algunos en compañía de su primo que aún no me había dicho donde se encontraba por lo que entendí en la llamada estaría junto con ella.

— ¿Bella? —Una voz nueva llego a la habitación, un chico de piel dorada, con el cabello desarreglado estaba en frente de nosotras, unos ojos grises me miran destellantes, estático hasta que una sonrisa aparece.

— ¿Derek? —Conteste impresionada parándome, estaba tan diferente, sus lentes habían desaparecido, la ropa que años atrás acostumbraba a usar, había sido cambiada por unos jeans y una camisa elegante con suéter, su estilo era como esos que veías en la revistas, el ser nerd ya no era algo que reflejara.

—El mismo albóndiga, mucho sin verte, estas sencillamente preciosa. —Sus brazos me recibieron, devolví el abrazo gustosa.

—Tú igual, ya no queda nada de ese chico que conocía. —confesé sinceramente alejándome de él, Keli soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, realmente cambiamos pero ¿es bueno no crees? —Me di la vuelta en busca de sus ojos sonrió abiertamente pero un brillo en su mirada me dice que tramaba algo que no quería averiguar.

— ¿Por qué decidiste por fin volver? —Nos sentamos nuevamente, el me siguió mirando divertido pero no me atrevía a preguntar.

—Creo que ya era hora de volver a mi país natal, mis padres quieren que termine de estudiar, ya debo entrar a la universidad, haber estudiado en casa después de que me fui me sirvió para adelantarme un año. — Era cierto él era un año mayor que yo, debería estar estudiando con Emmet y saldría este año.

—Me alegra muchísimo verlos, esto por aquí andaba aburrido sin ustedes.

—Lo sé Bella, por eso decidimos volver te extrañábamos ¿Cierto Derek? —Miro a su primo durante unos minutos entre ellos se dijeron algo que no estaba disponible para mí.

— ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Iban a salir, estaban llenándome de preguntas y decidí irme rápido o no pararían. —Derek se rió abiertamente.

— ¿Anabella sigue como antes? —Pregunto nuevamente interesado Derek.

— ¿En qué sentido? —interrogue fingiendo no entender, pero sabía muy bien a que se refería, a Anabella le encantaba hacer bromas a los dos, siempre ofensivas a veces me preguntaba por qué kelli seguía siendo mi amiga si tenían que aguantar todo eso, siempre le pedía que parara, pero era demasiado pedir para ella, se volvía tan molesto que evitaba invitarla a casa, íbamos a la de Derek así nos unimos los tres, los padres de Derek se encontraban poco tiempo en estados unidos, el como ellos era de Inglaterra, gracias a eso tiene un acento que siempre me pareció fascinante.

—ya sabes su forma tan especial de ser. —contesto divertido Derek.

—iré a buscar algo de tomar, ¿quieren? —ofreció Derek, las dos asentimos, viéndolo marchar.

— ¿Qué tal los chicos en Londres Kelli? ¿Tienen pareja? —interrogue interesada.

—increíbles Bella pero nadie que allá sido importante y mi primo está soltero aun. —Me informo Keli alzando varias veces las cejas.

— ¿enserio? Ha cambiado mucho, debería estar con alguien. —Derek se había ido en busca de bebidas.

—Pues ya ves, dice que aún no encuentra el amor de su vida. —Me contó haciendo un ligero movimiento con sus hombros.

—Pronto espero lo haga. —Derek llego acompañado de tres vasos de refrescos y unas papas.

—Sí, muy pronto más de lo que crees. —comenta sonriendo.

—Me haría muy feliz verte con alguien, sería una chica afortunada. —formulo con nada más que la verdad, Derek era un chico que cualquiera soñaría.

—Igual que Keli, ojala encuentren alguien que los haga suspirar, que si los ame.

— ¿Quieren salir un rato? ¿Qué tal el cine? Hay una película que se acaba de estrenar he leído las referencias, parece estar buena.

—Seria genial Derek, hace mucho no voy. —Respondí emocionada y era cierto, la última vez que fui fue alrededor de dos meses atrás, solo fueron horas para ver a Anabella comerse a Edward, un largo día ni recuerdo la película que llegamos a ver.

—Entonces vamos, tenemos que disfrutar estos días que ninguno estudia, estos meses deben ser increíbles, de verdad extrañaba estar juntos. —Derek nos dice entusiasmado.

Comenzamos a salir del departamento, decidimos irnos con mi chofer ya que los primos aún no habían tenido tiempo para comprar un carro, cosa que iba a pasar pronto, una de las cosas que pude percibir del cambio de Derek aparte de su físico, fue lo tímido que había dejado de ser, es tan diferente, se encontraba muy guapo, antes también lo encontraba así, poco miraba su físico pero nunca me desagrado.

Llegamos al gran centro comercial, era el mejor en la ciudad, caminamos un rato, también fuimos a una que otra tienda a ver cosas nuevas para los chicos, también cosas para el departamento estaba amueblado pero ellos querían personalizarlo a su manera, no sabían cuánto tiempo tardaría en ser redecorada la casa, su gustos también había cambiado drásticamente, estaban tan quisquillosos con lo que querían, que después de tantas tiendas recorridas no teníamos nada.

— ¡Estoy tan cansada! —Dije sentándome para descansar un rato, me recordaba las largas salidas de compra con Alice a diferencia que en estás no podíamos ni con las bolsas.

— ¿Miran a esas chicas de allá? No te quitan los ojos primito. — Keli comenzó a reír, era cierto hace un rato lo había notado una de ellas la pude reconocer iba a el instituto en el año de Emmet, se llamaba Nadia, alta de piel morena ojos rayados, como mi hermana una de esas chicas populares que se ocupan más de su maquillaje que su inteligencia, pobres….

—Tengo una idea. —Seria hora de descobrarme una que otra mala mirada.

—¿Cuál? — Contestaron en unísono.

—Solo síganme la corriente y entenderán. —Sonreí.

—Como mande mi capitana. —canturreo Derek echándose a reír, sé que mi broma no le llegaría a molestar tal vez, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Entonces cuando empezamos?

—Cuando nos marchemos Keli ya verás, solo actúen normal. —informe acomodando mi cabello.

—Claro, bueno deberíamos ir al cine ya, antes que lleguemos más gente. —Dijo Keli parándose nuevamente de la sillas, mis piernas no tenían animo de responder pero las obligue volviendo a estar de pie, al pararme me adelante agarrando a Derek de la mano me miro algo extrañado pero entonces entiendo respondiéndome con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero tanto amor. —Dije "delicadamente" para que nos escucharan, Derek ante tal confesión me atrajo a él dándome un beso en la frente, mire donde antes estaban las chicas que se lo querían comer aún seguían ahí, estáticas, ya me habían reconocido su cara era todo un poema, sonríe con satisfacción en algunas ocasiones los menos esperados debemos ganar.  
Seguimos caminando sin haber dejado eso del romance, era lindo sentir que pertenecía a algo o alguien, mire aun a mi lado a Derek, su brazo estaba en mis hombros, podía percibir su aroma era exquisito, era extraño estar tan cerca de alguien que no fueran mis hermanos o amigos de la infancia, aunque él lo era, pero hace mucho no estaba conmigo, éramos unos niños la última vez que lo llegue a ver, cambio mucho, no podía negarlo, era rotundamente sexy si en algún momento pensara en darme una oportunidad el seria el ideal, me arriesgaría pero en estos momentos no podía, quizás en unos años abriría mi corazón.

— ¿Entonces que veremos? —Pregunte ya haciendo la fila para comprar las entradas no había muchas personas, era bueno, había días que eran tan largas que desistías de entrar.

—Esa que les dije, es la de allá. —Contesto Derek señalando a uno de los avisos, tenía grandes letras con un fondo oscuro, había un hombre en el centro, ahora recuerdo que semanas atrás lo vi en la tv en un programa de estrenos de los tráiler.

—Búsqueda implacable, se ve genial. — Añadió Keli diciendo el nombre de la película era de acción pero coincidía con ella se veía muy buena, asentí.

— ¿Entonces sí? — Volvió a hablar Derek, mirándonos con una gran sonrisa, aun no olvidaba que ese era su género favorito.

—Claro, hare feliz a mi chico. —Le conteste riendo, lo abrace aun sin parar de reír, me sentía cómoda estando con ellos.

—Sí y déjenme como la intrusa. —gruñe Keli mirándonos con fingida tristeza.

—Boba te encontraremos un galán. —Explique rápidamente, los tres empezamos a reír.  
Seguimos platicando o mejor dicho molestando a Keli con que le buscaríamos pareja, cosa que la hacía enfadar, su lema "estaba bien como estaba", después se retractaba haciéndonos jurar que pondríamos nuestro empeño en encontrarle un galán, Derek seguía abrazándome y la verdad no quería quitarme me sentía bien con él.

—Keli ya verás, pronto tendré primo nuevo ¿o no chica hermosa? —Derek dijo las últimas palabras tan… no se simplemente las sentí reales sin darme cuenta había plasmado un beso en mi mejilla dejándolas totalmente ruborizadas.

—Bella, Bella, Bella... —Se escucharon diversas voces llenas de sorpresa.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron con los dueños de las voces eran esas personas que me acompañaban a diario, ¡joder! como olvidarlo ellos iban a salir también, pero de tantos centros comerciales este, mi suerte crecía.

—Hola. —musite sintiendo las miradas de todos en mi y Derek, por sus caras no deben reconocerlos, note como las manos de mi hermano se cerraban.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé no vendrías. —El primero en hablar fue Emmet su voz era dura, estaba molesto.

—Pues… veré una película. —Conteste calmadamente, todos aún seguían mirándonos de una manera extraña, el brazo de Derek seguía en mí, ahora pesaba más de lo normal.

—No pensé que….

— ¿Quién es él? — Tania fue interrumpida por Anabella, su mirada más que en mí estaba en Derek.

—Derek, veo no nos recuerdan. — Esto se volvía mas incomodo, Tania junto con Ros me miraban confundidas pero al escuchar el nombre la intensidad de su mirada disminuyo.

—No lo puedo creer ¿el nerd? — Los ojos de Anabella estaban como platos.

—Si Anabella, ese, veo sigues igual que antes. —Derek tenia toda la razón, ella no cambiaba, Anabella lo miraba con la mandíbula caída, quería reírme era más de lo que esperaba de su reacción al verlo.

Todos se animaron al escuchar esta confirmación saludándose, también se asombraron mucho al saber que la chica a nuestro lado era Keli, como Anabella dijo otra vez en uno de sus lindos comentarios la chica nerd había desaparecido.

—Pensé que no saldrías, quiero decir venir al centro comercial. —Comento Edward.

—Una vez no hace daño, tengo que disfrutar a estos dos. —Dije aferrándome a Derek.

—Sí, jamás te dejare mi chica hermosa. —Me respondió Derek, sentí como la fuerza de nuestro agarre se intensifica, me acomodo en su pecho ignorando las miradas de todos.

—Se ven tan bien. —Comento Rosie, mis mejillas ardían mas ahora, no quería ni imaginarme como se verían.

—Estas en lo correcto a Alice le gustaría verlos. —Añadió Jasper me miraba con confianza sé que él quiere esto para mí.

—solo somos amigos, no exageren. —intervine.

—por ahora Bella. —susurro Tania.

—Bueno ¿Qué películas veremos? —Edward estaba como siempre abrazado de mi hermana.

— ¿Qué tal que esperar cuando estas esperando? —Intervino Emmet.

—No, yo quiero ver dando nota. —Dijo Anabella con una gran sonrisa.

—Eddy, tu no me digas, dando nota ya se, ¿Ros? — Emmet vio a su novia con una carita póker como le decía el mismo, trataba de conseguir todo con eso pero con Ros era diferente ni funcionaba.

— ¿Cuál verán ustedes? —Nos interrogo Ros.

—Búsqueda implacable. —Le contesto Keli.

—Quiero ver esa Emmet. — Termino de decir, Emmet cambio la cara rápidamente sabía que no podía negarse.

—Jas ¿también tú? —Pregunto a mi amigo.

—Claro chicos. —Afirmo.

—Yo no quiero entrar. —Señalo Anabella con el ceño fruncido.

—No te estamos diciendo que entres Anabella, Ed después nos vemos. —expreso Rosalie antes de pasar atrás de nosotros para comprar las entradas, nadie dijo nada solo nos quedamos helados ante tal aclaración, Ros siempre trataba de ser paciente y no demostrar su desagrado a mi hermana por lo visto ya su paciencia se acababa.

—Emmet anda a comprar lo que comeremos. —Le ordeno ya comenzando a pagar, me quite junto con todos de la fila dándole espacio a Anabella y Edward de que pasaran.

—Tienen que entrar con nosotros. —Demando Anis, Ros la miro enojada esto iba a ponerse peor.

—Edward nos vemos a la salida, que disfrutes la película. —La manera que lo dice Ros hiso que todos quisiéramos reír, Eddy nos miró sin decir nada, otra vez cediendo a los caprichos de Anabella.  
Nos alejamos rápidamente, empezando a buscar a Emmet que por suerte ya había comprado todo con Jasper la función estaba por comenzar, la sala estaba algo llena, buscamos rápidamente para sentarnos encontrando unos puestos todos juntos en la parte superior, al cabo de minutos la película comenzó a rodar ya era hora, se tardaron demasiado en los comerciales.

—Hace frio. —Musito Keli a mi lado.

—Si, no pensé en traerme mi suéter. —Susurre frotándome mis manos en busca de calor, un peso nuevo se añade a mis hombros, vi a mi lado a Derek con una amplia sonrisa, me dejo acomodar en su pecho realmente ayudaba.

La película duro alrededor de dos horas, me gusto más de lo que pensaba, como el padre hace todo por proteger a su familia, era tan ilógico como personas que causan miles de muertes se vengan por la muertes de sus hijos, cuando ellos eran matan a los de muchas familias, el mundo estará de cabeza si pasaba algo así en la vida real.

— ¿Dónde estarán? —Pregunte con agotamiento, al salir de la película, esperábamos que Anabella y Edward estuvieran afuera, pero no.

—Donde se habrán metido estos. —Añadió Tania con un gran suspiro.

—Seguro no han salido aun. —Formulo Keli.

—Eso que le dijiste hoy a Anis ¡dios Ros!, me sorprendió es mi hermana pero a vece se lo busca. —Confeso Tani.

—Se lo merece y lo siento pero me tiene cansada, si Edward quiere hacer lo que ella diga, adelante que lo haga pero nosotros no tenemos por qué hacerlo, o no sé ustedes pero yo no, no cederé más a sus caprichitos ¿pero que se ha creído? Para diva estoy yo, no puedo aguantarla más, lo siento.

—Emmet pero tu hermana es tan... — No termino de decirlo pero queda demasiado claro para todos a que se refiere, Emmet no dijo nada al respecto.

—Quiero irme y lo hare- Replico Ros con las manos en jarra después de unos minutos.

— ¿Anabella y Edward? —Interrogue.

—No se van a perder, Jas vienes conmigo, ¿Emmet? —Dirigió la mirada a mi hermano.

—Vamos mi Ros. —Contesto empezando caminar, nos despedimos de Derek y Keli al llegar al estacionamiento, estos decidieron irse en un taxi, quedamos en vernos otro día, había sido una buena tarde con ellos, el camino a casa fue tranquilo nadie dijo nada sobre lo que paso, en fin era entendible.

—Estoy tan cansada, ha sido un día largo. —Dije tomando un vaso de la nevera lleno de leche.

—Concuerdo contigo. —me apoyo Jasper.

— ¿Quieren que prepare algo? Yo no tengo hambre estoy bien pero si desean algo puedo cocinar.

—Ofrecí depositando el vaso en el fregadero.

—No. —contestan todos en unísono, Emmet estaba tratando de convencer a Rosalie que se quedara esta noche, nada más se hacía rogar, su risa la delataba era obvio que accedería.

— ¿Están en casa? —Escuchamos en la sala principal, era Eddy.

—ESTAMOS EN LA COCINA. —les grito Emmet.

— ¿Por qué nos han dejado? — reclamo Anis entrando a la cocina, ¿no se cansaba de guindar de Edward? Mi pecho se retorcía de dolor pero no, no podía mostrarlo, me di la vuelta a la nevera en busca de algo que picar, no quería verlos más.

—No esperaremos por ti toda la vida, Emmet iré a dormir. — Ros nuevamente nos dejo sin palabras seguía siendo extraño ella siempre evitaba esto.

—Yo también. — Le dije rápidamente yendo detrás de ella, caminamos hasta las escaleras quería saber que pasaba.

— ¿Por qué todo eso? —Pregunte llena de curiosidad.

—Me canso, odio verte sufrir Bella. —Su voz salió con tristeza pero el enojo también se notó, suspire, esta amiga mía era un amor.

—Estoy bien Rosalie, de verdad. —Trate de mentir pero era inútil

—A mí no me mientas, el dolor se te refleja en los ojos cada vez que los ves es tan triste y me da rabia ¡ella lo sabe! Maldita sea.

—Ros déjalo así, por favor. —Pedí, llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto o mejor dicho de mi hermano.

—Bella no me pidas que lo haga, tu eres mi amiga, no ella. —Volteo sus ojos, me reí ante eso.

—Te quiero Rosie, descansa. —La rodee con mis abrazos, no sabe cómo le agradecía que se preocupara por mí.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Termine de decir al separarme, ella asiente entrando a su habitación, el día había sido largo, solo deseaba meterme a la ducha y dormir, lo hice como dije, terminado todo fui directo a la cama.

* * *

hola, gracias a todas chicas, por ustedes que están detrás de la pantalla leyendo, es que sigo, todo comentario, critica es bien recibido.

tany, como veras puse en practica tu sugerencia !gracias!

les dejo un adelanto de el proximo cap, besitos a todas, a ver que pasa esta vez con nuestra pobre bella.

adelanto: —Bella lleva mucho al teléfono ¿con quién habla? —escuche al llegar a la piscina, era Anabella estaba dándome la espalda agarrando la mano de Edward, solo desvié la mirada, el día estaba soleado por eso habíamos pensado en pasarla en la piscina, un poco de bronceado no le hace daño a nadie, había dicho Ros.

¿con quien creen que habla Bella? ¿que piensan de Edward? ¿Anabella sabrá? espero sigan acompañándome para saber que pasara, cuídense..

pd: en mi perfil están las fotos de quien es Tania, derek y kelli.


	3. capitulo 3

este cap va dedicado a mi hermanita sof y mi mami alba, las adoro chicas, gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

Capítulo3

—Bella lleva mucho al teléfono ¿con quién habla? —escuche al llegar a la piscina, era Anabella estaba dándome la espalda agarrando la mano de Edward, solo desvié la mirada, el día estaba soleado por eso habíamos pensado en pasarla en la piscina, un poco de bronceado no le hace daño a nadie, había dicho Ros.

—Como ves, ya no, e invitado a Derek y keli a venir, me han llamado para saber qué haría. —informe sentándome en la orilla, Ros estaba con Emmet en el agua, busque con la mirada a Jas encontrándome con sus ojos azules, traía en sus manos unas bebidas junto con Tania.

— ¿No tienen más amigos? —interrogo Edward, algo en su tono estaba fuera de lo normal, lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Algún problema? —dije sin pensarlo, se le estaba pegando la linda forma de ser de Anabella.

—No… solo que no se cansa de venir. —gruño ¿ahora que le pasaba?

—Creo tu no debes decidir eso, tú también vienes diario, nadie se queja. —expuso Ros llegando a mi lado en compañía de Em.

—Es diferente, todos venimos a diario es ¿lo normal? —volvió a decir Edward abriendo los ojos.

—Si bella quiere que venga va a venir, no es tu problema, nadie dice nada que tengas una garrapata. –todos nos miramos incomodos, esto se estaba volviendo extraño.

—Ros…. —comencé pero su mirada me hizo detener era mejor no intervenir.

— ¿perdón? — Edward la miraba con enfado, el entendía, mi hermana a su lado solo observaba sin entender.

—Ya escuchaste, no tengo por qué repetir las cosas y acostúmbrate, ellos estarán mucho tiempo en esta casa.

—a ver Rosalie ¿podrías decirme que te pasa? —me termine de meter en el agua, provocaba salir corriendo cuando estabas en medio de estas discusiones, lo peor era saber que era por mí, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de el? Todo sería más fácil si jamás hubiera sentido algo.

— ¿Tania compraste esos zapatos rosa que me gustaron? —el tema fue cambiado gracias a dios, lo que menos quería era discusiones entre nosotros.

—Rosalie….. —Edward llamo su atención, esta solo se dio la vuelta empezando hablar con Tania de unos zapatos que habían visto el día anterior, Jas como siempre estaba alejado sin intervenir, era mejor así, me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, siempre dándome apoyo.

— ¿Bella no te ha pedido una cita? —pregunto Tania, negué débilmente sumergiéndome en el agua, no quería preguntas, ni sabía realmente si le interesaba a Derek, el agua estaba caliente debido al sol, era genial la sensación, Salí chocando con los rayos del sol, amaba nadar, debía salir cuando pudiera a la playa, aunque era en vano buscar un bronceado, mi piel jamás dejaba de ser tan blanca y aburrida.

— ¿Saldremos esta noche? —interrogo Emmet, llegue a la orilla sentándome un rato, Anabella estaba al otro extremo con Edward, me preguntaba constantemente si de verdad lo amaba, si sería capaz de todo por él, ¿ella sentiría lo mismo que yo? Solo podía estar segura de algo, el si la amaba.

—Bella. —escuche a mis espaldas, di la vuelta encontrándome con el chico de sonrisa coqueta, me levante corriendo a su lado, el solo sonreía, entonces recordé estaba mojada.

—Lo siento, no quiero mojarte. —me disculpe apenada, sin decir que realmente deseaba abrazarlo.

—Ven pequeña. —sus manos rápidamente se apoderaron de mi cadera obligándome a pegarme a él, se le estaba haciendo costumbre, pero no puse pero alguno, tenía ese olor que me recordaba a naranjas, era delicioso, había cosas que habían cambiado, yo en traje de baño, abrazando a un chico, no era normal, me hizo ruborizar pensar en cómo nos veríamos, pero aun así no me quite.

— ¿Yo que? Eso sí, nada de mojarme. —sonreí divertida apartándome de Derek, keli nos observaba con burla.

—Hola espagueti, ¿quieren cambiarse? —ella asintió aun con una sonrisa de burla.

—Están allá los baños. —señale al otro extremo donde estaban los baños, junto con una habitación que servía para cambiarse, tenía ropa extra para invitados, ellos siguieron el camino saludando a todos a su paso, decidí volver a la piscina a esperar que volvieran.

—Ay Bella, ese chico es tan hermoso. —susurro Tania haciéndome reír con su mirada exagerada.

—Lo sé. —masculle sin pena alguna, no se podía negar lo obvio.

— ¿están saliendo? —Anabella dice llegando a nuestro lado, como cosa rara, Edward venía con ella.

—No, solo somos amigos. —respondí a sus interrogantes miradas, en pocos minutos llego keli uniéndosenos.

— ¿De que hablaban? —pidió saber.

—De Bell y Derek, según bella no están saliendo. —contesto Anabella, voltee los ojos.

—No estamos saliendo. —remarque.

—Es tan jodidamente ardiente. —la voz de Tania demostraba fingida excitación, que mujer.

—Pero tiene dueña querida. —keli sonreía abiertamente hacia mí.

— ¿y esa es? —Ros me observaba alzando las cejas, no pude aguantar la risa.

— ¡Pero qué hombre! joder… —miro confundida a Tania, sigo su mirada, el dueño de tal expresión venia hacia nosotras, con un traje de baño negro dejando mucha carne afuera, no podía negarlo, era jodidamente hermoso, su cuerpo estaba totalmente esculpido, me sonroje, debía creer que estaba loca no disimule para nada la larga mirada que dirigí a su cuerpo, volví a ver a las chicas cuando Derek se sumergió en el agua.

—Ya párenle. —pedí con un largo suspiro.

— ¿Me vas a negar que no está jodidamente caliente, ardiente y violable? —mi seriedad se fue tan rápido como vino, con Tania eso era imposible.

—Está bien, no lo niego. —sonrieron complacidas, sin darme cuenta unas manos que comenzaba a conocer muy bien, estaban otra vez sobre mí, algo duro chocaba contra mi espalda.

—Preciosa, me encanta como te queda ese traje de baño, ¿te he dicho que amo como te queda el negro? —mi cuerpo se tensó, Derek era más de lo que imaginaba podría llegar a tener, sin poder contestar sus labios se implantaron en mi mejilla ahora ruborizada.

— ¿Derek no dejaste una novia en esos viajes que hacías? —todos estaban viéndonos, unos divertidos, otros con una cara o mejor dicho mueca que no comprendía.

—No realmente Tania, nadie me cautivo.

— ¿Ahora alguien lo ha hecho? —volvió a preguntar mi hermana todos parecían esperaban la respuesta, me di cuenta que Jasper no estaba ni Emmet, ¿Dónde irían estos dos?

—No hay duda. —susurro más en mi odio que para los otros.

— ¿Irán de vacaciones este verano?

—No sabemos aúnbombón, pero es lo más seguro. —todos nos reímos por el "bombón" de Tania, si no la conociéramos tan bien no notaríamos que estaba solo jugando.

— ¡princesa! –grito Derek detrás de mí, sentí como era levantada, cerré los ojos evitando que por la sorpresa en mi pataleo cayeran gotas en mis ojos.

— ¡bájame! ¡Bájame! Derek por favor. —grite sin poder contener la risa, el solo se reía abiertamente, moviéndome rápidamente a los lados pronto estaría completamente mareada.

—Derek por favor bájame. —logre gritar apretándome a él, no me dejaría caer pero no debía confiarme tanto.

— ¡bájala! —escuche un gruñido pero no pude ver la cara del dueño.

— ¡Que la bajes te digo! —volvieron a decir reconocí la voz esta vez, Edward.

— ¿Quién me obliga? —respondió el chico que me tenía en sus brazos.

— ¿no ves que no quiere? ¡Bájala! —la voz sonaba con enfado, realmente no me molestaba, solo era un juego.

—Deja de meterte Edward, ¿no entiendes? —la voz desafiante de Rosalie demando, los brazos se detuvieron pero no me bajaron, logre abrir los ojos encontrándome con unos grandes ojos grises que brillaban.

— ¿te molesta bel? —musito.

—No, para nada Derek. —conteste con una amplia sonrisa, el me bajo, solo me tomo un minuto para sumergirme y tratar de huir de él, nade todo lo que pude sin elegir una dirección fija, no pude soportar más y me vi obligada a salir a flote, respirando pesadamente, para mi sorpresa no estaba a la vista, los otros chicos estaban en la parte del jacuzzi, Edward estaba sentado fuera de la piscina.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Y Derek? —solo me miraron por un momento y volvieron hablar entre sí, busque desesperadamente con la mirada, ¿dónde se metería? , comencé otra vez a nadar pero más despacio, hacia la orilla, llegue donde Anabella.

— ¿han visto a Derek?

— ¿me buscabas princesa? —otra vez esa voz chocando en mi odio.

—Estás loco. —le conteste empujándolo rápidamente, comencé a salpicarle agua, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa pero respondió rápidamente entre risas, su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su cara dándole un aspecto totalmente relajado.

—Vas a perder Bell. —gritaba luchando en mi contra.

—Eso si no doy la batalla. —seguí luchando pero mis brazos ya estaban pidiendo descansar, detrás de mí Anabella se quejó por el agua, supuse se apartó, no volví a escuchar queja alguna, a los minutos me detuve dándome por vencida, Derek sonrió victorioso acercándose a mí.

—Ahora quiero mi premio. —su mano se aferra a la mía jugando con ella en el agua.

— ¿Esoqué será? —dije emocionada.

—Creo, como he ganado merezco una cita. —sus dientes blancos saltaron a la vista, ¿se lo merecía? De eso no tenía duda, Derek había vuelto a mi vida para darme sonrisas de verdad, todo estaba mejorando.

—Tengo que pensarlo, es que sabrás tengo una agenda muy ocupada Derek, esta chica tiene muchos compromisos. —formule tratando de sonar seria, solo duro pocos minutos.

—Entonces señorita cuando este libre me avisa, que yo estaré disponible para usted.

—No seas bobo Derek, claro que sí.

— ¿Sí que? — una de sus cejas subió sutilmente.

—Ya sabes Derek, me encantaría salir contigo. —sentía el rubor surgir, no podía negarme a esta nueva posibilidad.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar, ahora ven conmigo. —estaba otra vez enredada en sus brazos, esta vez no luche, solo me deje guiar, le di un recorrido a la piscina, no volví a ver a Edward y Anabella, llegamos a donde estaban los otros a excepción de jasper que había desaparecido por la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz primito? —demando saber Keli, sus ojos nos miraban con complicidad algo debía saber ya.

—Una princesita ha aceptado salir conmigo y eso que es una mujer muy ocupada pero aun así ha despojado a muchos de su agenda, para darle un tiempo a este humilde plebeyo. —sus palabras solo me hacían querer huir, este chico no paraba de sorprenderme y mantenerme sonrojada.

— ¡bella que genial! Nuestra pequeña tiene una cita. —canturreo Ros, la mirada de Emmet se endureció, aquí venia el hermano celoso.

—Le haces algo a mi hermana y considérate hombre muerto ¿entiendes? —su voz era afilada, como una navaja, sonreí aun con sus palabras, solo me protegía.

—Jamás la lastimaría, eso te lo aseguro y si lo hago puedes matarme. —otro beso llego a mi mejilla estas rojas.

—Más te vale, porque no solo te mata emmet. —concluyo Ros abrazando a mi hermano, esperaba tener algo tan especial como lo de ellos, para mi hermano Ros era su sol y para ella su mundo.

— ¿A dónde irán? —curioseo Tania.

—Será sorpresa para mi querida princesa, ella te dará después los detalles.

—Así que próximamente tendré prima ¡que emoción! –chillo Keli.

—Chicos, por favor. —pedí pidiendo que el agua me tragara, estos no caminan, corren con las cosas.

—Dejen a bella un rato tranquila, que morirá de lo roja. —me defendió Ros, agradecí su intervención aun usando esas palabras todos explotaron en risas.

—No me parece gracioso que me usen como su payaso. —me queje con los brazos en mi pecho.

—Sabes que es broma bel, pero enserio estas colorada ¿te sientes bien? —solo rodee los ojos en respuesta a Tania.

— ¿Cuándo será?

— ¿Qué Ros? —la mire en respuesta.

—La cita Bell, algo lenta tú, ¿Cuándo? —todos pusieron la atención en mí, buena pregunta.

— ¿Cuándo será? —dije dirigiéndome a el chico detrás de mí.

—Cuando la señorita lo desee, pero si es lo más rápido posible, lo agradeceré.

— ¿Mañana? —propuse con entusiasmo, no habíamos salido completamente solos y menos con esa etiqueta de "cita".

—Por mí, está bien. —concluí.

— ¿Por qué tal felicidad? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Anabella en compañía de Edward estaban mirándonos con curiosidad.

— ¡Bella tendrá una cita! ¿No es genial? —informo Tania sin disimular su alegría.

—Que bien bel, ya era hora. —su comentario sonó, no tan de buena forma, Ros lo noto tan rápido que su mirada ya fulminaba a Anis.

—Señor dame paciencia. —musito Rosalie, la mire con suplica no quería que el día se tornara mal.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Rosalie?

—Nada Anabella, nada. —contesto Ros con molestia.

—Chicos ¿van a venir a comer? —nos llamó Jasper desde la puerta, todos asentimos buscando salir de la piscina, Derek me sostuvo en sus brazos llevándome con él.

Llegamos a el comedor de la piscina, había una gran mesa ya preparada para todos comer afuera, me senté con Derek al frente, todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares y sirviéndose, había pescado con plátano y ensalada de postre, una torta de fresa más limonada, comenzamos a comer entre platicas que de todo lo que podríamos llegar hacer en este nuevo verano, los planes de los chicos al terminar.

— ¿te quedaras por mucho tiempo?

—Todo el necesario, hasta que ciertas razones me pidan irme. —contesto calmadamente Derek a la pregunta formulada por Edward.

— ¿esa razón seria?

—La que me hizo volver. —me dedico una mirada dulce, podría terminar enamorada de él, lo sabía, ¿sería capaz de permitírmelo?

— ¿Podemos saber qué razón es esa?

— ¡Para Edward! Derek no está acá, para responder a tu interrogatorio. —reclamo Rosalie subiendo la voz.

—Ros tiene razón Edward. —la defendió mi hermano.

—Solo tengo curiosidad ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

—Mi Edward solo quiere saber algo, no le veo lo malo. —intervino esta vez Anabella.

—Tú nunca ves nada malo. —esto volvía hacer una guerra.

— ¿Por qué no comemos? —jasper calmando a todos, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre.

—Apoyo a jasper, la comida esta deliciosa ¿no creen? —trate de cambiar el ambiente, pero todos tenían esa mirada de incomodidad.

—Sí, Derek ¿sabías que Bell cocina?

—Tania… —susurre con suplica.

— ¿aun te apasiona? Espero probar algo algún día algo hecho por ti. —Derek sonrió haciéndome olvidar por un rato lo mal que andaba todo.

—sí, hago mi esfuerzo, quiero estudiar gastronomía espero se me dé. —ese era mi sueño, esperaba ser buena, desde niña me ha encantado la cocina.

— ¿esfuerzo? Eres toda una chef Bella, no es por nada pero mi hermanita acá, cocina delicioso.

—Emmet, para ti todo es delicioso. —me queje riendo.

—Claro que no, recuerdo ese intento de cocinar de Anabella, casi me muero. —todos estallamos en risas, tiempo atrás Anabella había intentado cocinar pero nada había salido bien, todos terminamos con un dolor de estómago, la peor parte se la llevo emmet, quien duro una semana en cama por intoxicación.

—No fue tan malo. —repuso Anabella con mofa, volvimos a reír, fue espantoso.

— ¿no lo recuerdas? Emmet se enfermó por una semana. —le recordó Tania.

—No estuvo tan mal chicos. —comento Edward.

— ¡Como siempre Edward! Bella es la que cocina nadie es mejor que ella. —expuso Ros, sonrió hacia ella, la mejor de las amigas y cuñadas.

—Ya dejemos de hablar de mí. —pedí.

— ¿me dejaras probar algo?

—Claro cuando lo desees Derek. —mis mejillas se teñían, odiaba tal cosa.

—Espero pronto eh, te tomare la palabra, eso no lo dudes.

— ¿recuerdan a bella de pequeña jugando a chef? Mamá se volvía loca con todo el desastre. —fulmine a Tania por su relato.

— ¿enserio? Quiero saber más, cuando nos conocimos no hacías ya eso ¿no? No recuerdo jamás a verte visto jugar a la cocina. —pidió Derek.

—en ese tiempo ya lo había dejado, Bella siempre nos hacía jugar con ella o lloraba, emmet se enojaba y nos obligaba a todos, ella cocinaba mientras unos éramos los meceros y los clientes, no fue genial hasta que aprendió a cocinar realmente, comenzamos a usar el juego cada que teníamos hambre, tanto fue así que bella se cansó y el juego se acabó. —reía ante los recuerdos, Emmet siempre se aprovechó de mi amor por la cocina para que viviera cocinando para él, después de un tiempo me arto, comencé a cocinar muy poco, aunque nunca podía negarme a los pedidos especiales de mis hermanos.

—Me hubiera encantado ver eso, bella de bebe. —la pena aumentaba.

—Hay fotos, te las mostraré. —propuso emmet, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas de odio, fingido claro.

—Simplemente hermosa, lo aseguro.

— ¿podemos cambiar el tema, por favor? —roge, no era el mejor tema para estar hablando.

—Bella tiene razón chicos. —me defendió Jas.

—Está bien, complazcamos a Bell. —añadió Tania.

—Por cierto ¿ustedes viven aquí? —pregunto Keli

—No, algunas veces nos quedamos a dormir. —explico Jasper.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Alice? —inquirió Derek.

—En un viaje a parís, está tomando un curso de diseño. —explico su novio, sus ojos solo brillaban con nombrarla, hermoso.

— ¿Aun amante de las compras?

—Peor que nunca, compra casi todos los días, la pobre bella a veces se ve obligada a acompañarla, vieras como termina. —se reía Emmet con burla, solo le saque la lengua, sabía que odiaba esos días pero todo por Alice, rara vez alguien podía negarle algo.

— ¿Qué estudiaras Derek?

—finanzas, para ayudar en el negocio familiar. —los padres de Derek eran dueños de una famosa marca hotelera.

— ¿Dónde piensas estudiar?

—Creo que en Inglaterra, todo depende. —le contesto a Rosalie.

—Alguien persigue a alguien. —comento Tania riendo, otra vez la calentura en mi cara.

—Se lucha por lo que vale la pena. —expuso Derek tomando mi mano en la mesa.

—Eres tan lindo. —susurro Ros.

— ¿me tengo que poner celoso? —bromeo emmet.

—lindo para Bella, Sabes que te amo osito. —para no sorpresa de muchos, se besaron, esos besos que no te gustaría presenciar.

— ¿debo agradecerte? —pregunto Derek divertido.

—Por supuesto, para que yo diga eso debes hacer mucho.

—Entonces… gracias Rosalie. —todos nos reímos.

— ¿no tienes más amigos?

— ¿perdón? —contesto Derek a la pregunta de Edward ¿no se cansaba?

—Lo que escuchaste. —su voz trataba de parecer normal, pero no lo era, la conocía lo suficiente.

— ¿algún problema Edward? —Rosalie no podía estar callada.

—Creo la pregunta fue simple.

—Realmente no tengo muchos amigos, antes no era muy sociable.

— ¿Por eso vienes tanto? Bella se terminara cansando. —eso fue suficiente.

—Me estas cansando. —confeso Ros con enfado.

—Edward, Derek puede venir cada vez que quiera, es mi casa y así lo decido yo, nadie te dice nada ni cuando te quedas días con mi hermana.

—Creo que por fin alguien dice algo totalmente cierto. —nadie aparte de Ros hablaba, suspire con cansancio no entendía este nuevo comportamiento.

—Chicos ¿se quedan a cenar? —jasper que haríamos sin ti.

—Si no le molesta a nadie claro. —contesto Derek.

—A nadie le debe de molestar, están en su casa. —conteste sonriente y era la verdad.

La tarde paso entre la piscina y después películas, Edward por su parte no se nos unió, decidió irse a reunir con mi hermana en su cuarto, la verdad nadie se molestó en pedirle que se quedaran, el ambiente se volvía mas fácil sin ellos alrededor, Derek no se alejaba de mi lado, en todo momento estaba junto a mí, era agradable su presencia, sin mentir esto podría llegar a mas, Keli por su parte no dejo las bromas constante hacia nosotros, Tania encantada con los nuevos miembros del grupo al igual que todos, vimos la película, el huésped, había leído el libro antes, uno de los mejores y de mis favoritos, los chicos al llegar las 11 decidieron irse después de comernos una gran pizza, que nos hizo discutir por cual sería a la final fue una margarita, quedamos en vernos al siguiente día ¿a quién engaño? Ya cuento las horas, mi primera cita real y con Derek esto sería genial, lo sabía, el día termino conmigo en la cama pensando en que el día por venir prometía y mucho.

* * *

hola chicas, muchas gracias a todas esas que me leen, sigan dejando reviews no saben como me animan a escribir, habia tardado por que e entrado a la universidad, me costara un poco actualizar pero intentare hacerlo cada semana no les puedo decir que dia pero tratare.

del primer beso con Anis, se le fundieron las neuronas, ale me mato eso, te apoyo! nuestro edward esta algo malito, pero su encanto a de haber tenido anabella, no creen?

BESOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS!

adelanto.

— ¿Eso comerás bella? —curiosea Ros tomando el empaque de galletas.

—No tengo hambre hoy realmente, quiero algo dulce, con esto estará bien. —expuse volviendo a tomar el paquete, me miro dudosa.

— ¿Pasa algo Isabella? —debate Ros con una manzana a medio comer en sus manos.

—No, solo no quiero comer, ¿tiene que pasarme algo? —puse mala cara, estos cuidados ya estaban pasados, desde que todos saben mi interés por Edward, cuidan mucho de mí, como si fuera una niña que puede ser lastimada constantemente.

— ¿Estás haciendo dieta bella? —voltee encontrándome con Anis de la mano de Edward, este con una gran bandeja de comida, era normal verlos así, hasta comían de la misma.

— ¿Estás haciendo dieta? —se escucha otra vez, ahora de Edward, estos toman haciendo uniéndosenos, su mirada está llena de confusión, volteo los ojos cansada de sus preguntas ¡que tiene que no quiera comer! Maldición.


	4. capitulo 4

este cap va dedicado a elizabeth, gracias por seguirme, me animas mucho a escribir, justo subo el cap por ti, espero lo disfrutes tu y todas esas chicas que se toman el tiempo de leerme, ¡gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Vi llegar a Edward con Anabella, esta lo beso en la entrada como despedida, cerré los ojos, tratando de alejar las lágrimas, ¿Por qué tienes que dejar que te afecte Bella? Acepta él no te ama, ella lo tiene, nunca le dije a Anis que él me interesaba, todos dicen que debía saberlo ¿pero sería verdad? Era mi hermana, ¿podría hacerme esto? Apretaba más mis ojos tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, no la creo tan capaz.

— ¡bella! —me saludo despidiéndose con la mano, Edward se volvió a mí también, saludándome con una de sus sonrisas.

—Ya Bell, esto terminara hermanita. —Susurro Tania a mi lado, estábamos en la clase de arte, una que compartía con ellos dos.

—Hola bella ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunto Ed tomando lugar a mi otro lado, como lo hacía siempre.

—Bien ¿y tú? —indague concentrada aun en mi dibujo.

—Muy bien, hoy quería ir a el café, sabes abra un especial de dulces de todo tipo pero Anabella quiere que comamos acá. —explica ahora el también dibujando.

—Oh, lo siento. —dije sin más.

—Es hermoso Edward, ¿has pensado en dedicarte a esto? —indaga la maestra parada detrás de Edward, llamando la atención de todos, lo mire tratando de obtener respuestas.

—Es un retrato de Anabella y no maestra, no es lo que planeo hacer. —respondió rápidamente en respuesta de mi interrogante mirada.

—Que bien, seguro le gustara. —conteste volviendo a centrarme en mi cuadro.

—Lo mismo digo de ti Isabella, es impresionante la realidad que le das a tus pinturas ¿tampoco piensas dedicarte a esto? Te iría muy bien. —vuelve a comentar la maestra, esta vez viendo mi cuadro.

—No, estudiare gastronomía señorita Brandon. —explique volviendo la mirada al cuadro, era el gran árbol al que me acostumbraba a sentar a leer detrás de la escuela, ese momento exacto en el cual el sol estaba en su punto más alto, escurriendo su luz entre las hojas, chocando con el pasto.

—Lastima, los dos son estupendos, aunque la gastronomía se le conoce también como el arte culinario, seguro también te ira muy bien, pero los dones terminan acá, señorita Tania nos explica que ha dibujado. —pide la maestra, veo a mi hermana tratando de no reírse, aun no entiendo por qué tomo esta clase, no es nada buena y eso es mucho que decir.

—Ya sabe yo soy más arte abstracto, pocos entendemos el alma y la esencia de mis obras. —comenta enfatizando cada palabra, ni ella misma podía creérselo, toda la clase estallo en risas.

— ¿ves que son malos conmigo? Pobre de mí, querida hermana. —decía Tania moribunda.

— ¿Qué crees que le guste a Anis de regalo bella? Vamos a cumplir otro año más en cuatro meses. —llama mi atención Edward, sonrió con tristeza ¿Por qué debía preguntarme este tipo de cosas siempre a mí?

—Pues no se Edward, ¿alguna prenda? Sabes que ella y yo somos muy diferentes.

—Bueno si, a ti sería un libro ¿no? Es que son hermanas, pensé sabrías algo que quiera ahora. —vuelve a decir mirándome, le devolví la mirada entendiendo.

—Pues ella cada mes quiere algo diferente, no sabría decirte, ve que nueva colección de ropa hay, le encantaría algo nuevo, sobre eso. —le propuse con una gran sonrisa.

—Tomare esa idea, espero le guste lo que elija.

—Claro. —concluí.

—Belli no te sientas mal ¿sí? Él es un idiota y mereces más. —susurro mi hermana, ignore su comentario, mis ojos picaban, en ocasiones pensaba que era mejor no haberles dicho nada, no abrí comentarios ayudándome que solo me hacían recordarlo más y sentirme peor, aunque no fui yo la que lo confesé me lo sacaron según ellos era algo que no podía ocultar.

—Bella ¿Cuál es la marca favorita de Anabella? No recuerdo escuchar una en específica.

—Es Prada Edward, siempre ha amado sus colecciones. —explique.

—Gracias bella, siempre me salvas, te debo otra.

—La clase transcurrió sin más que decir, él no hablaba ni yo tenía interés en sacar conversación, todo lo que salía de su boca era en honor a mi hermana, ya tenía con verlos cada día y sonreír por su felicidad.

— ¿Terminaste de estudiar? —llamo mi atención Tania recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa, asentí siguiéndola, habíamos venido a la biblioteca en nuestras horas libres a terminar unos trabajos, ya estábamos por salir a las vacaciones de verano y no queríamos dejar nada pendiente o mejor dicho yo, después de estas vacaciones vendría la graduación de Tania con Emmet, por problemas del colegio, se retrasó para después del verano, un nuevo tiempo comenzaría, no sabía cómo sería sin ellos pero tenía que seguir.

—¿vas a ver a Derek hoy? —eso me recordó la cita de hoy, quería que fuera una buena noche, hace mucho no salgo a divertirme con un chico, bueno realmente nunca aparte de los del grupo, estar enamorada de Edward me había aislado de la posibilidad de ver a otro chico como un candidato, ahora dudaba de eso, Derek de verdad me estaba interesando, nunca nadie me había gustado tan siquiera como para pensar en una cita, tal vez este era el comienzo que tanto esperaba y el año nuevo iba a sonreír para mí.

—Creo que sí, me escribió esta mañana, que estaba ansioso por volver a verme. —relate algo nerviosa, una cita era algo nuevo, pero era Derek, mi amigo ¿no? Tenía que ser fácil.

—Me alegro tanto por ti bella, mereces algo como eso, Derek es genial, para serte sincera si no quisiera contigo y se fijara en mi intentaría algo con él, pero el pobre chico se le nota que muere por tus huesitos hermana.

— ¡Tania calla! Y si te gusta puedo apartarme. —conteste tranquila, jamás pondría a un chico por encima de mi hermana, si tenía que renunciar a otro para que alguien que quería fuera feliz, lo haría.

—Claro que no tonta, me gusta físicamente, como cualquier otro, nada en especial, ya has sacrificado demasiado bella, yo jamás dejaría que hicieras algo así por mi ¡es una mierda! —embozo una amplia sonrisa en respuesta, dudar de las palabras de Tania era más que un error, si algo tenia, era sinceridad aunque las palabras fueran duras y la verdad te destrozara el alma, ella siempre decía lo que pensaba respecto a algo.

—Por fin las encuentro ¿Dónde estaban? Fui a su salón y me dijeron que habían dado esas horas libres ¿paso algo? —me rio ante la preocupación obvia de Jas.

—No Jasper, en verdad necesitamos que vuelva Alice y dejes de preocuparte cada minuto por nosotros, estábamos en la biblioteca terminando unos trabajos que entregaremos mañana y con eso ¡adiós instituto! —explico Tania, mire alrededor buscando a los otros, nadie más estaba, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Angi estas últimas semanas, debía llamarla para ponerla al día de todo lo que estaba pasando, se había tomado estas semanas para ir a california con Ángel, conocería a sus abuelos, ella debía hacer algo, suspire con cansancio.

—Me alegro de eso, yo ya termine todo ¿vamos al comedor? —propone Jas.

—Claro ¿los otros? —inquirí mientras empezábamos a caminar, los pasillos estaban llenos, ya casi nadie tenía clases y todos ansiosos por terminar y empezar las tan esperadas vacaciones, me pregunto qué planes tendrán nuestros padres, casi siempre ellos planean algo para nosotros, esta vez quería algo diferente, unas vacaciones con la abuela en Forks sería la mejor opción, alejarme de todo un rato.

—Están esperándonos, como tardaban y no quedamos en nada, vine a buscarlas, sus teléfonos como cosa rara estaban apagados. —tomo su hombro suavemente evitando reír, jasper parecía el hermano mayor de todos nosotros.

— ¡Biblioteca! —canturree justo cuando entrabamos al comedor, vi a los chicos unas mesas más atrás, como de costumbre.

—Iré a ver que comeré. —expuse dirigiéndome a la zona de comida, olía a espagueti, nada de mi preferencia, como pensé así era, tome la bandeja buscando otra cosa que comer, había patatas fritas, carne asada, nada que me apeteciera, tome una coca cola con galletas de chocolate.

— ¿Eso comerás bella? —curiosea Ros tomando el empaque de galletas.

—No tengo hambre hoy realmente, quiero algo dulce, con esto estará bien. —expuse volviendo a tomar el paquete, me miro dudosa.

— ¿Pasa algo Isabella? —debate Ros con una manzana a medio comer en sus manos.

—No, solo no quiero comer, ¿tiene que pasarme algo? —puse mala cara, estos cuidados ya estaban pasados, desde que todos saben mi interés por Edward, cuidan mucho de mí, como si fuera una niña que puede ser lastimada constantemente.

— ¿Estás haciendo dieta bella? —voltee encontrándome con Anis de la mano de Edward, este con una gran bandeja de comida, era normal verlos así, hasta comían de la misma.

— ¿Estás haciendo dieta? —se escucha otra vez, ahora de Edward, estos toman haciendo uniéndosenos, su mirada está llena de confusión, volteo los ojos cansada de sus preguntas ¡que tiene que no quiera comer! Maldición.

—Deberías comer más Isabella, ya estas como que muy flacuchenta ¿no? Si quieres te paso la dieta que uso, llena de fibra y vitaminas, ¡te encantara!

—Anabella tiene razón bella, ella podría ayudarte con todo eso, siempre está en muy buena forma.

— ¿quieres bella? Podrías agarrar más fuerza ¿no? Hasta podríamos ir al gym juntas, seria genial.

—Acepta la oferta de Anabella, deberías cuidarte un poco más, si es sanamente bel. —añadió Ed, esto era el colmo.

—Creo que bella sabe que comer y que no, no deberíamos meternos en eso. —me defendió jasper de los comentarios de Anis, mejo no opinar.

—Bella ¿paso algo con el imbécil de Derek? Si es así yo mismo me encargare. —Edward expulsa con enfado ¿Qué tenía esta gente?

—Yo podría ayudarte con otro chico, conozco a muchos fuera del instituto bella, si Derek te quiere algo más digamos diferente podemos entenderlo, pero no deberías adelgazar más. —otra propuesta de Anis.

— ¿Es por el bella? Ese imbécil no te merece, ya lo veía venir. —mire a Edward boquiabierta ¿Quién era el para decidir algo así?

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿AHORA LO ENTIENDEN? ¡DIOS! Solo no quiero comer ¿vale? No hago dieta, no me pasa nada. —grite levantándome bruscamente de la silla e ignorando las miradas de confusión, escuche mi nombre varias veces pero detenerme no era una opción ¿Por qué tanto interés? Ya estaba cansada que todos me miren como si fuera a romperme solo porque estoy enamorada de Edward, debía acabar con eso, tenía que continuar y dejar todo de lado, ser la que miren como la débil me estaba cansando, mire el reloj, las 12:05 no tenía ganas de comer, lo mejor era volver a casa y encontrarme con Derek, si me apuraba podría hacerlo sin toparme con los otros, no quiero dar respuestas, no quiero hablar, me apresure a la salida la pregunta ahora era como irme, llamar al chófer significaba una demora, algo sabia necesitaba cuanto antes comprarme un carro, mire a las calles, si no me equivocaba a una cuadra había una parada de taxi, no creo que tarde tanto ahí, comencé a caminar el día estaba cálido ni frió ni calor, esto me gustaba, cogí el teléfono notando las continuas llamas y mensajes de mis amigos, decidí ignorarlos después tendría que hablar con ellos, por ahora no, llegue tomando rápidamente un taxi, tenía mucho que no lo hacía a mis padres no era algo que le gustara por nuestra seguridad, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la gran entrada de la urbanización para mi desgracia había dejado el carnet para entrar con un vehículo que no fuera de la familia, pague bajándome tenía que entrar y caminar hasta la casa, eran reglas de la zona, ningún vehículo que no sea de la familia no puede pasar sin un carnet de uno de los residentes ¡joder! Odio nunca pensar en eso.

— ¿Señorita va a comer algo? —pregunto clara, la cocinera al verme entrar, negué corriendo para subir las escaleras, volví a ver el teléfono 12:30, marque para hablarle a Derek me serviría salir un rato.

— ¿Bella? ¿Todo bien? —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Soy yo o todos creen que algo me pasa? —conteste tirándome a la cama.

—Eso me hace volver a preguntar ¿pasa algo? Te escucho un poco molesta.

—No Derek, después te explico, ¿podemos vernos?

—Entendido señorita, ¿no teníamos una cita? O eso pensaba yo.

—Sí, bueno digamos ¿podemos adelantarla? Tengo ganas de salir un rato pero si estas ocupado no te preocupes aun la podemos dejar para la noche.

—Jamás estaré ocupado para ti Isabella, ¿paso a buscarte ya?

—Sí, estaré esperando, ¿tienes algo planeado o improvisamos?

— ¿Qué te parece una salida a el jardín botánico? — emboce una sonrisa, algo tranquilo, él siempre podía acertar aun sin saberlo.

—Entonces mi señorita, nos vemos en unos minutos. —termino de decir y colgué, ¿Qué ponerme? Algo ligero estaría bien, ese vestido que me compro Alice antes de irse me sentaría bien y pensar que lo veía inútil una vez más esa pequeña me saca de una.

—Me decidí por el vestido de Alice, con un agarre en el cuello y una caída ligera hasta las rodillas, de un azul cielo, deje mi cabello suelto, nada de maquillaje, jamás lo he encontrado útil aunque Alice jura que te realza la belleza, me refiero al natural.

— ¡Woo! Bella estas hermosa, bueno siempre estas hermosa, solo que hoy un poco más, me encanta como te ves princesa. —mi sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, sonreí tímidamente, los cumplidos con Derek no faltaban pero no terminaba por acostumbrarme.

—Exageras como siempre, tu si estás muy bien. —conteste llegando a su lado, tenía una camisa manga corta negra, que resaltaba sus brazos de una muy buena manera acompañada de un short beis.

—Me halaga señorita, ¿nos vamos? —movió la cabeza en signo de respuesta, no debían de tardar mucho los otros lo mejor era no toparnos con ellos.

Cuando salimos en la entrada se encontraba un VW Golf VI Convertible negro si no me equivoco 2013, acompañar a papá a las convenciones de nuevos carros dejaba sus frutos.

—Hermoso auto. —confesé cuando el abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Gracias, no tanto como tú, pero sirve. —me reí ¿no se cansaba de halagarme?

— ¿Ya has ido al jardín? —me pregunta comenzando a andar.

—No, bueno si, pero hace mucho tenía como once años, mis padres nos llevaron a conocerlo pero realmente no me acuerdo de nada, solo que me gustaba, ¿tu si?

— ¿No recuerdas nada de él, pero sí que te gustaba? Nueva esa respuesta y si fui, también de pequeño pero lo recuerdo, era mi lugar favorito, siempre me gusto lo verde, ya lo sabes, hasta hice que mi padre donara para una nueva instalación, que estaban creando, el accedió haciéndome el niño más feliz del mundo.

—Pues que te digo, es así como cuando sientes el recuerdo de algo pero no con imágenes sino más bien lo que el lugar te hacía sentir, es algo así, pensaras que estoy loca y no recuerdo a tu padre negándote algo, ¿aun te consiente tanto? Aunque estar en este carro que acaba de salir y cuesta millones, debería responder a mi pregunta.

—Sí, entiendo, cuando me fui de aquí eran pocas las cosas que me importaban dejar, entre ellas a ti, obviaba las imágenes de los malos momentos y me centraba en recordar cómo me sentía cada día cuando te veía llegar con tus hermanos, como con una sonrisa podía seguir cada día ignorando las bromas de medio colegio y para tu pregunta si, sigo siendo su favorito, espero algún día pueda decir eso de ti. —desvié la cara evitando su mirada ¿aun dudaba de estar con él? Derek era más de lo que merecía, durante los años de colegio muchas bromas tuvo que soportar por ser un patito feo como ellos lo llamaban, nos conocíamos de bebes por nuestros padres también muy buenos amigos, pero esto solo trajo más burla solían decir que andaba detrás de mí como perro faldero, que jamás podría estar conmigo, jamás lo vi así.

**flash black**

—Derek ¿estás bien? Esos malditos me las van a pagar. —gruñí ayudando a parar a Derek del lavado, estábamos en los baños de los chicos, habían tirado una bandeja repleta de comida a Derek y para su mala suerte era carne con espagueti y sopa.

—No pasa nada bella, no intervengas no quiero que algo te pase. —contesto secándose la cara, odiaba el colegio, como podía haber personas que hicieran este tipo de cosas, solo por ser diferentes, Derek no era feo pero llevar lentes y vivir metido en la biblioteca no era muy del agrado de otros, aparte algo bajo para su edad, añadiendo que no tenía dinero o eso creían ellos.

—Jamás la tocarían Derek, ser una Swan pesa demasiado, por ella o nos molestan más o por lo menos no en su presencia. —susurro Keli sentada en el suelo, la mire enojada, no tenía la culpa de dónde provenía.

— ¿Entonces tengo la culpa? Jamás he querido que les pase esto, lo digo enserio. —me defendí bufando, esto es lo que menos he querido.

—Quizás debes alejarte bella, ¿y si esto te perjudica? No quiero causarte problemas, estar con nosotros dañaría tu reputación. —añadió Derek sentándose con Keli, los mire con enfado ¿desde cuándo me dejaron de conocer?

— ¿Eso creen? ¿Cuándo me comenzó a importarme que opinen los otros? ¡Que se mueran! Yo andaré con quien quiera cuando quiera, no dejare de ser su amiga por que unos sin cerebro quieren eso. —expuse sentándome con ellos.

—Eres increíble Bella. —susurro Derek mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos grises brillaban de una manera que siempre me brindaban paz.

—No exageres Derek, deberíamos hacer algo, ellos no pueden seguir con esto, no entiendo por qué no dices quien es tu padre, te aseguro acabaría con todo, tendrías más derecho a estar en ese fulano grupo que muchos ahí. —solté aun con molestia, el padre de Derek era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo estando al mismo nivel que mi padre o los Cullen.

—No quiero Bella y tampoco quiero meterte en problemas, deberíamos vernos fuera del colegio.

— ¡no! Que se jodan ellos y sus criterios, si tú no usas tu poder para enfrentarlos yo sí, me tocan y hago que mi padre haga mierda su vida, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No quiero amigos solo por quien es mi padre, por algo oculto mi apellido. —bajo la mirada viendo su camisa mojada.

—No quiere decir que sean tus amigos pero no te molestarían, como en mi caso. —apele.

—No cambiara de idea albóndiga, puede que sea mejor así. —Termino de decir Keli con una gran sonrisa. —nos tenemos a nosotros ¿no?

— ¡sí! No sé qué pensarían los profesores si nos encuentran en este baño y con Derek. —comente riendo.

—Podemos decir que nos hemos violado a Derek, pero él puso tanta resistencia que termino vomitando por eso su ropa. —añadió Keli riendo a mi lado.

—Están locas chicas, pero como las quiero. —expreso Derek mirándonos a las dos.

— ¡Siempre amigos! —grite abrazándolos.

**Fin flash black.**

Llegamos al jardín, primero pasando para pagar el estacionamiento, como imaginaba era un lugar hermoso, no había mucha gente cosa que agradecía, el calor no era algo que molestara.

— ¿Algo en especial que quieras ver? —llamo mi atención Derek mientras empezábamos a caminar.

—La verdad no, como dije no recuerdo, así que puedes sorprenderme. —respondí con una gran sonrisa.

—Sabes el jardín fue creado en 1890, con intención de reunir una colección de plantas, en busca de mayor educación, y la investigación de estas, no se sabía de muchas plantas que llegaban hacer importantes, fue cerrado tiempo después.

— ¿Porque? Es un lugar precioso, me arrepiento de no haber venido mucho antes.

Si y como este hay muchos más y mejores, lo cerraron para una re estructuración en 1956, pero volvió abrir sus puertas en 1976 con otras alas para visitar. —me quede en silencio apreciando todo lo que nos rodeaba era increíble pensar que te encontrabas en la ciudad.

—Ven, quiero que veas algo. —tomo mi mano llevándome con él, no pude evitar llevar mis ojos al agarre ¿si siempre fuera así? No me molestaba, no me sentía incomoda, pero tampoco como me sentía con Edward, esto era más ligero, te hacía sentir tranquilidad como estar en un día parecido a estos donde la brisa soplaba logrando relajarte, con Edward era como estar en medio de una tormenta tantas cosas que no lograbas entender en qué punto estabas o a donde ibas.

— ¿Qué te parece? Es el jardín acuático, esas que ves allá son lirios o lotos también llamados, El lirio era sagrado para los egipcios, para ellos representaba al sol y el renacimiento, ya que cierran sus flores en la noche y vuelven a abrir por la mañana a la primera luz del sol, especialmente los blancos, los budistas También consideran el lirio de agua un símbolo de la pureza, el nacimiento divino o símbolo de iluminación por la hermosa flor que brota. —termino de explicar dejándome sin palabras, él era como google todo lo que necesitabas saber estaba ahí, mi enciclopedia personal, todo era perfecto, delante de nosotros estaba un gran estanque con miles de flores saliendo de él o como acaba de explicar Derek eran lirios y había de muchos colores.

—Es sencillamente hermoso Derek ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto? —pregunte con interés.

—Siempre me intereso leer, lo sabes y una vez tuve gran interés por las flores, plantas y el significado de estas, mi favorita eran estas, representan el nuevo comienzo, la belleza sin ser tocada, eso eres para mí, Bella, los rayo del sol naciendo cada día llenando mi vida.

—Derek… — no sabía que decir, baje la mirada sin poder formular palabra alguna, no podía decirle que no quería algo, pero… ¿Podía ya decirle que si? Sentí como su mano se apodero de mi cara obligándome a verlo a los ojos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—No digas nada princesa, ven vamos, tengo que mostrarte otras cosas. —le hice caso y solo me obligue a seguirlo, todo era verde miles de flores, plantas, de miles de colores que te hacían sentir tranquila, tanta belleza nacida de la nada, seguimos caminando mientras él explicaba cada cosa por la cual pasábamos, no dejaba de prestar atención, siempre que termina de hablar sonreí no sé si lo notaba pero era como algo ya parte de él.

—Crucemos el puente. —sugirió dirigiéndonos a él era pequeño en forma de zigzag.

—Es increíble, siempre he querido casarme en un lugar así, no digo que acá pero un lugar muy verde, donde se respire aire puro, algo sencillo pero hermoso, siempre he pensado que a veces el lugar no importa si estas con la persona correcta con solo ver su mirada al toparse con la tuya, su sonrisa al tomar tu mano, el nerviosismo al decir los votos que los unirán por toda la vida.

—Tienes razón. —sentencie imaginándomelo, también quiero algo así, aunque para mis padres no sería lo mejor, si algo se hace en grande en nuestra casa, son las celebraciones, llegamos a otro jardín sumamente ¿hermoso? Ya no sabía ni que palabras usar.

—Este es conocido como Heritage Garden o jardín de la Herencia fue moldeado según el primer jardín botánico que se construyó en Europa, el de Padua, Italia, está divido en cuatro cuadros llenados de miles de especies de plantas de todo el mundo.

— ¿no me estarás mintiendo para asombrarme o si Derek? —dije en tono de broma.

— ¡oh mierda! Me has descubierto querida. —soltó carcajeándose.

— ¡eres un bobo! Has osado mentirme y no has llegado a nada porque ni sorprendida estoy.

—Entonces discúlpeme señorita solo buscaba ganarme su atención, si hoy no he podido le aseguro todo los días de mi vida tratare para que uno de esos ocurra sin que usted misma se dé cuenta.

—Eso veremos. —concluí aguantando las ganas de reír, era inevitable no pasarla bien con Derek.

Las horas pasaron entre jardín y jardín Derek siempre tenía algo que explicar aunque sea sobre una pequeña flor o sus colores, era sorprendente como no se podían acabar los temas del que hablar con él, cuando creías que te aburrirías llegaba el a decir algo sumamente increíble dejándote con la boca abierta, estar con Derek significaba jamás cansarte o aburrirte, sus charlas y explicaciones se volvían excitantes para cualquiera con tres neuronas, que supiera apreciar una buena conversación.

— ¿Quieres buscar algo de comer? —mire el reloj eran las 5:52 el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido.

—Sí, tengo un poco de hambre no almorcé muy bien que digamos. —confesé.

—Entonces vamos, ¿quieres comer algo en especial? —volvió a tomar mi mano para salir del jardín, sonreí al encontrarse nuestras miradas.

—No, podemos comer lo que gustes. —ofrecí volviendo a separarme de él, cuándo fue a buscar el auto para irnos, había sido una buena tarde si todas fueran así mi vida tomaría otro rumbo, quizás Derek también es un lirio en mi vida.

—Te voy a llevar a un sitio que se te gustara, la comida es muy buena.

—Contigo nada llega hacer malo. —dije con toda la verdad de por medio.

—Me gusta saber qué piensas eso y te aseguro que si ahora lo crees, más adelante las expectativas serán por mucho superadas. —añadió con la mirada fija en el frente pero como sabia una sonrisa a flor de piel.

Llegamos a un restaurante llamado bella Venecia, por su nombre tenía que ser italiano, mi comida favorita, aun no lo olvidaba, cuando estábamos pequeño siempre me dejaba elegir a donde ir, terminábamos comiendo pizza todo el tiempo hasta que kelli se revelaba y pedía ella elegir, Derek me apoyaba siempre, molestándola, a la final decidimos un día comer pizza otro lo que kelli quisiera, eso nos llevó a días de pizza y pasta.

— ¿italiano? —llame su atención cuando estábamos por entrar.

—Claro como tu hermoso nombre querida, aquí sirven la mejor pizza que hayas probado, me hubiera gustado llevarte al italianito pero lo han cerrado ¿sabías? —se apodero de mi mano guiándome a donde el mesero nos había indicado, la mesa estaba en una zona fuera del local en la parte del balcón, solo había una pareja y nosotros, tenía una bonita vista.

—Sí, fue hace tres años, el lugar lo compro una empresa de cosméticos para poner una tienda, me entere muy tarde como para hacer algo.

—me gustaría haber hecho algo si hubiera sabido, pasamos buenos momentos ahí ¿lo recuerdas? —sonreí ¿Cómo no recordar? Miles de tardes, era nuestro escape, de ahí nuestros apodos.

**Flash black**

—Estaba pensando en algo. —comento Keli llevándose a la boca un gran bocado de su pasta con albóndigas a la italiana, estábamos en italianito nuestro restaurante favorito veníamos todas las tardes a comer pasta a pedido de Keli y pizza por mí.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tú piensas prima? —exclamo Derek buscando enojarla, quien no los conociera pensara que se llevan mal pero todo lo contrario era como hermanos se amaban.

—Eres un idiota muy feo Derek ¡claro que pienso! ¿Cierto Bella? —se defendió.

—Claro que si Keli, ¿qué pensabas? —dije con interés.

—Saben nosotros somos como la pasta. —comencé a reír.

— ¿Pasta? Explica eso. —pedí mirando mi plato ya vacío.

—Pues siempre estamos juntos ¿no? Si uno faltara, no sería lo mismo, es como mi rica pasta, sin la albóndiga no sería igual, sin la salsa no me gustaría tanto, los tres son el trió dinámico, se separan y sin chiste. —explico poniendo caras a cada cosa que decía, casi me ahogo con mi coca cola, kelli estaba loca.

— ¿Somos una comida? Bueno si ese es el caso, soy la salsa, sin ella sería una comida muy simple. —expuso Derek riendo.

—Yo el espagueti ¡el gran suplemento! Bella, tú la albóndiga, mi favorita. —este era mi turno de reírme.

—Está bien, soy la albóndiga, estás loca kelli. —enfatice las últimas palabras.

—Pero soy tan buena como la pasta, querida albóndiga.

—Y sin mí, no serían nada mis chicas. —nos retó Derek.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes, mis queridos ingredientes. —canturree animada por nuestros apodos.

**Fin flash black**

—Creo ya deberíamos irnos, se ha hecho tarde y no avise a donde iría. —pedí recordando la última vez que vi a los chicos.

—Claro vamos. —dijo dejando el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa, cuando salimos el clima había cambiado mucho, hacia algo de frio, me abrace con los brazos en busca de calor, cuando de repente note dos grandes manos tocando las mías.

—Espero no te moleste, pero como vi tenías frio. —explico Derek debido al reciente contacto, aun me tenía retenida.

—No me molesta, está bien. —termine de decir algo ruborizada, caminamos un rato en busca del carro, me abrió la puerta como acostumbraba y nos terminamos de ir.

—Nunca me explicaste que paso esta mañana, porque adelantaste la cita, no es que me moleste pero quisiera saber.

—Solo quería relajarme un rato y contigo siempre pasa eso, había discutido con los chicos, andan algo intensos.

— ¿Sobre si estás bien? Lo digo por lo que me dijiste al llamarte.

—Sí, ya sabes cosas de hermanos pero a veces me hostigan, necesito un poco de espacio.—explique recostándome en el asiento.

—Siempre que me necesites, ya sabes puedes llamarme y días como estos se repetirán hasta mejores, te lo puedo jurar. —mis labios se estiraron suavemente aun con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

hola nuevamente chicas, espero disfruten el nuevo capitulo, gracias a las que me leen, ayuda a seguir escribiendo, por favor dejen reviews por eso me tomo el tiempo de seguir escribiendo aun cuando estoy muy llena con la uni.

¿que piensan de nuestra bella con derek?

¿derek valdra la pena? ¿que piensan que siente realmente bell? edward ¿bueno o malo? ¿que les gusto mas en este nuevo cap?

bueno besitos y disfruten...

adelanto:

—No entiendo qué te pasa Bella. —comento Edward llegando a la puerta.

—Nada chicos dejen de preocuparse, solo… no soy una niña, ya entiéndanlo, la indefensa bella no existe. —termine de decir saliendo de la cocina, Salí a la zona de la piscina con el teléfono de casa en la mano debía llamar a Derek para disculparme, el teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que por fin se escucho que alguien lo cogía.

— ¿Derek? –—masculle aun buscando las palabras.


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

Me moví incomoda en la cama, una luz chocaba con mis ojos causándole gran molestia, termine de abrirlos encontrándome en mi… ¡ya va! ¿Mi cama? ¿Qué diablos hago en mi cama? ¿Y Derek? ¿Y la cita? ¡Qué diablos paso! Me levante buscando bajo las sabanas, por lo menos mi ropa estaba intacta ¿Cómo llegue a la cama? Que abre hecho ¡mierda! Abrí la ventana causando que mis ojos ardieran, tenía que darme una ducha y bajar a buscar una explicación, debería llamar a Derek pero… ¿qué le pregunto? ¿Cómo diablos pude terminar en mi cama cuando pasaba la noche contigo? Esto era lo último que me faltaba, termine de bañarme optando por ponerme un short negro con una camisa de mangas del mismo tono.

—Por fin despiertas Isabella. —me di la vuelta buscando enfrentarme a el dueño de la voz, era Edward, estaba tirado en el sofá con una revista entre las manos.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —pedí saber ignorando su comentario.

—Están en la cocina, desde ahora te digo, prepárate para Emmet, no entiendo que estás haciendo Isabella.

— ¿Desde cuándo tú debes entender lo que yo hago? ¿O desde cuando te importa? —bufe saliendo de la habitación, cuando llegue a la cocina los vi a todos reunidos.

—Bella ¿podemos hablar? —intervino Tania con una mueca algo extraña.

—Primero tiene que hablar conmigo. —gruño Emmet, ¿ahora qué? —tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos Isabella. —añadió otra vez Emmet.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darles explicaciones? —me defendí tomando un vaso con leche del mesón.

—Somos tus hermanos Isabella, por ende tenemos derechos, ¿Por qué llegaste anoche en ese estado? ¡Y EN BRAZOS DE UN CHICO PARA COLMO! ENTONCES…. — ¿en brazos de un chico? ¿Estado? ¡Mierda! Debí haberme dormido, ¡genial! Derek pensara que me aburrí con él, tuvo que subirme como un favor.

—Solo estaba dormida Emmet, no tome para tu tranquilidad y lo digo para cesar sus preguntas pero tampoco es de su incumbencia mi vida. —concluí mirándolos desafiantemente, ya no deseaba ser la niña que todos querían manejar.

—No entiendo qué te pasa Bella. —comento Edward llegando a la puerta.

—Nada, chicos dejen de preocuparse, solo no soy una niña, ya entiéndanlo, la indefensa bella no existe. —termine de decir saliendo de la cocina, Salí a la zona de la piscina con el teléfono de casa en la mano debía llamar a Derek para disculparme, el teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que por fin se escucho que alguien lo cogía.

— ¿Derek? –—masculle aun buscando las palabras.

—Mi princesa, buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —escuche del otro lado de la línea, no se percibía un tono molesto o enfadado por lo de anoche.

—Bien, gracias, llamaba para pedirte disculpas, de verdad no planeaba eso, me dormí por qué bueno, estaba algo cansada por todo el día, pero te puedo jurar que la pase muy bien, aparte disculparte por mi hermano, puedo asegurar que no debió tratarte de la mejor manera al verme llegar contigo así. —escupí rápidamente no sé si llegaría a entender.

—Bella cálmate, no hay problema, aunque pesas un poco eh, por tu hermano no te preocupes supe manejarlo y me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto el día de ayer. — ¿peso? Me cargo, ¡genial! ¡Doble mente genial!

—De verdad lo siento, aparte de que me duermo, me tienes que cargar, Derek discúlpame.

—Era broma eso de que pesas bobita, eres más ligera que una pluma y tampoco fue que me molesto hacerlo, así me hago la idea de cuándo me toque nuevamente y estés de blanco. — ¿blanco? Me ruborice entendiendo el comentario.

—Entonces ¿estamos bien?

—Por supuesto ¿Por qué estaríamos mal? La pase muy bien, tú también, no hay queja de ningún lado, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias Derek, eres más que increíble.

—Eso podría decirlo yo de ti princesa y aun me faltarían palabras.

—Exagerado, como de costumbre.

—Y tu modesta bella, entonces me despido si no hay más, estoy algo ocupado, ayudo a kelli con unas cosas, si no te molesta te marco al rato ¿vale?

—Vale, cuídate, muchos besos, saludos a kelli. — así colgué, suspire pesadamente no tengo idea que haría pero que el llegara a mi vida exigía muchos cambios.

—Bella ¿podemos hablar un momento? —me di la vuelta encontrándome a Ros.

—Claro, ven. —pedí sentándome en una de las mesas.

—Quería saber que pasaba, es que no sé, ayer estabas algo extraña, solo nos preocupamos, sé que en ocasiones exageramos pero queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Lo sé Ros, solo he estado cansada, todos recordándome que todo estará bien, Edward pidiéndome consejos, es como si todos quisieran interferir, consolarme y estoy cansada Ros, quiero olvidar todo, no quiero consuelo ni buenas palabras solo me hace pensar más en eso.

—Entiendo bella, ven pequeña. —nos abrazamos terminando con el tema.

—Le explicare al resto, no volverá a pasar algo así, lo siento.

—Está bien, ¿ya almorzaron? —pregunte notando el gruñido proveniente de mi estómago.

—No, ahorita vamos, por cierto ¿Dónde estabas con Derek? Cuando llegamos, ya te habías ido.

—fuimos al jardín botánico, Ros, es fabuloso, siempre tenía algo que comentar.

—Me lo imagino, el día de la piscina te trato tan bien, se ve es un chico que vale mucho la pena.

—Sí, es la persona más interesante que he conocido, todo un caballero, en todos los sentidos, me dio tanta pena cuando supe que me trajo cargada.

—Se nota que te quiere, como te mira, es como si fueras el sol saliendo después de una gran tormenta, anoche su delicadeza al tenerte cargada, era sorprendente, caminaba como si cada paso podría ocasionar que te rompieras, tanto así que Emmet se dio cuenta, tu hermano no lo ha dicho pero se, lo aprueba se nota que le importas, aparte ha estado presente en tu vida desde hace mucho.

— ¿crees debería intentarlo? Tengo miedo Ros no quiero llegar a lastimarlo.

—Claro que si bella, no creo que allá alguien mejor para ti que él y por lo que escuche el otro día, se iría a Inglaterra si tú lo decides.

—Tengo que pensarlo, pero no negare que me hace sentir muy cómoda, como con nadie había pasado. —a la final termine contándole cada pequeño detalle de la noche anterior, seguro información que llegaría a mis hermanos, cosa que no me molestaba si dejaban las preguntas, el resto del día paso sin ningún otro evento todos en la sala de videojuegos haciendo apuestas, para mi sorpresa no se habló nuevamente de mi desaparición el día anterior y lo agradecía.

Los días fueron pasaron con rapidez ya la secundaria había acabado para unos a largo plazo para mi serian otras vacaciones más, desde entonces las tardes tomaron otro color, Derek llegaba cada día con algo nuevo, una cita en un circo fue algo que no esperaba pero como todo con él, te dejaba sin palabras, cerrar un museo para vernos una noche a solas tampoco es algo que cualquier chica espere, si me quería a su lado se lo estaba ganando.

Era sábado y no tenía ganas de nada, ni sabía que haría hoy, Derek había salido de viaje a ver a sus padres, dejándome nuevamente sin planes para la tarde, como extrañaba a Alice ya quiero que vuelva, gracias a dios solo queda hoy y mañana, otra vez mi loca conmigo.

—Belli bell ¡despiértate! ya está servido el desayuno. —dice entrando al cuarto Tania.

—Hola bruja amada mía, como podrás ver ya estoy lista. —dije saliendo del armario con un camisón negro y un pequeño jean.

— ¿ya mis padres llegaron? —pregunte, se habían ido unas semana a un viaje de negocios, no era extraño claro está, pero aunque viajaban mucho siempre estaban al pendiente de nosotros.

—Si por eso te llamo, pidieron que bajaras.

—Está bien, vamos. —concluí acompañándola para ir a desayunar, al bajar estaban ya todos en el comedor, Emmet, Anabella y mis padres.

—Buenos días familia. —salude tomando mi lugar en la mesa, me tocaba al lado de Tania y al frente Anabella mientas a su lado emmet, al contrario mi madre y papá en la cabecera.

—Hola mi princesa ¿cómo amaneciste? —saludo mi padre, con una gran sonrisa, como siempre teniendo la mano agarra de mi madre sobre la mesa, era algo que jamás faltaba el día que no lo viera sabría que algo andaba mal entro ellos, solo espero nunca dejar de apreciar ese detalle.

—Bien papá, gracia, ¿ustedes? —llego clara con marta otra de las chicas de servicio, comenzaron a servir el desayuno, por fin ya volviendo a trabajar habían tenido sus semanas de vacaciones.

—Muy bien con nuevas noticias para ustedes. —informo papá.

* * *

HOLA NUEVAMENTE CHICAS, BUENAS NOCHES A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI LOCA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP, YA EL JUEVES MI PRIMER PARCIAL POR ESO ADELANTO, TAMBIEN LLEGA MI UNA PC, COSA QUE ME HARA CONTINUAR QUE CIERTAS HISTORIAS QUE ESPERO TAMBIEN LEAN, DEJEN REW :( ES LINDO SABER QUE ME LEEN, POR ALGO ACTUALIZO, TODO POR ESAS CHICAS QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁN ESPERANDO POR MAS Y ME LO HACEN SABER.

¿QUE CREEN DE ESTA NUEVA NOTICIA? NUESTRO GALAN ES DEMASIADO HERMOSO ¿NO? POR CIERTO LEO CADA COSA QUE DICEN Y MUCHAS TIENEN LA RAZON, AYUDAN MUCHO O MUY POCO A NUESTRA BELLA :( ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE? ¿BUENO O MALO EL CAMBIO DE BELLI?

BESITOS Y DISFRUTEN...


	6. capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

— ¿Y eso? —inquirí con cara de sorpresa.

— ¡REGALOS! —grito Emmet golpeando la mesa.

—solo piensas en eso Emmet. —se quejó Anabella girando los ojos, era irónico que eso saliera de ella.

— ¿ha quien no le gustan los regalos? —reprocho Em con los brazos en el pecho no pude evitar reír ante su comportamiento.

—ha todos Emmet, pero tu ¡exageras!—enfatizo Anabella.

—Ay si, ya hablo la que no le encanta que le regalen ropa, prendas y si es un carro mucho mejor ¿no?

—Yo me los gano taradito, no ando de bruto reprobando materias_. —_sentencio Anabella con su típica cara de soy mejor que tú, era mejor no interferir.

— Ja Ja no me hagas reír, yo por que no las paso y tú por que las pagas ¿o no? —casi me ahogo con un bocado de mi deliciosa fresa, ¡rayos! Esas eran grandes confesiones, en todo el colegio se rumoreaba que muchos estudiantes pagaran pero ¿Anabella? No era tan buena estudiante pero no llegue a pensar que podría hacer eso.

—¡CALLATE EMMET¡ NO DIGAS COSAS QUE NO SON! — el exalto de Anabella nos hizo ver que cosa que decía Em cosa que era cierta pero bueno…

—Ay hermanita, no me busques que me encuentras.

—Ay si, mira que miedo me das. —contraataco Anis moviéndose ligeramente, mis padres solo miraban la escena como si no fuera real.

—Solo te digo, una cosa es llamar al diablo y otra verlo. —así todos menos mis padres empezamos a reír Emmet siempre encontraba que decir.

—YA CHICOS, DEJEN DE DISCUTIR, APENAS ES EL DESAYUNO. —protesto papá en un tono molesto.

—Es cierto mis niños, ya cálmense y dejen que su padre les diga que es esa noticia que les tiene. —pidió mamá haciendo caso omiso a lo antes dicho ¿Qué podía decir? Lo creían una broma entre hermanos o no querían ni saber.

—Bueno como saben ya salieron de vacaciones y les e alquilado una suite para ustedes en Hawái, ¿qué les parece? —pidió saber Charlie, sinceramente sorprendiéndonos a todos, esto sí que era una buena noticia, aunque si era para todos, significaba otro verano junto a Anabella y Edward.

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, eres el mejor papa del mundisimo ¡te amooo!—estallo emmet con una gran sonrisa amaba la playa, no era que yo no, pero no quería nuevamente sacrificar mis vacaciones viendo cosas que me harían sentir fuera de lugar.

—Me parece genial papá, muchas gracias, podre darme el mejor de los bronceados. —chillo Anabella acercándose y abrazándolo.

— ¿Podrá venir mi osita no papá? —pidió saber Emmet, ya que casi todas las vacaciones no las pasábamos con los cullen y halen ya era tradición, yo aún no podía articular palabra, mis planes eran otros, así quería seguir, pero... ¿Estaba bien romper con la tradición de la familia?

—Claro hija, ya hable con sus padres y los cullen como siempre. —me concentre en mi plato, no quería esto, estaba lo suficientemente grande para decidir a donde ir, debía decirle que esta vez no sería igual.

—Me encanta papá, ¿vendrá kristen? —comenzó hablar tani.

—Claro Tanía a ella ya le di la noticia, está muy contenta, ¿y a ti bella? estas algo callada ¿qué te parece?

—Eh… bueno, está bien. — ¿está bien? Joder bella confiesa que no quieres, me regañaba a mí misma por mi poco valor.

—no te noto convencida hija, ¿ocurre algo? —mi padre me miraba confundido y preocupado, negué débilmente buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Es que buenos pá, veras yo… tenía otros planes, quería ir a Forks a ver a la abuela, pasar estas vacaciones con ella. —logre decir, entre comillas en realidad papá quiero alejarme de mi hermana es que no sabes ¡amo a su novio! ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

—será después amor, ya abra tiempo, más adelante.

—Pero quería ir papá, puedo ir donde la abuela y mis hermanos a Hawái. —afirme levantando la vista de mi plato el hambre se había ido completamente.

—Que aburrida bella como cambias Hawái por ir a Forks. —intervino Anabella con cara de asco.

—Pues yo deseo ir, por favor papá. —pedí mirándolo en signos de una aceptación.

—no Isabella y ya no insistas, los planes ya están hechos querida. —dijo tomando un bocado del vino servido, lo mire con enfado, nunca le pido nada.

—Pero ¡papá¡ —me queje alzando la voz, no quería pero no era justo ¡dios!

— ¡QUE NO ISABELLA! — mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, nunca me había levantado la voz de esa forma.

— ¡Como digas!, ya no tengo hambre. —expulse retirándome de la mesa.

— ¡ISABELLA, ISABELLA VEN ACA! —escuche gritar a mi padre de muy mal humor.

—No quiero, después comeré. —respondí en el mismo tono comenzando a correr hacia mi habitación.

Entre y me tire a la cama, ya no puedo ver más a Edward y Anis juntos no quiero ese estúpido viaje, bufe cansada de todo esto, como quiero terminar el instituto e irme, solo quiero eso, sentí mis ojos ya humedecidos, no soporto mas esta situación.

—Bella ¿puedo pasar? —era Tanía.

—sí, pasa, está abierto. —conteste sentándome en la cama.

—Hermanita, cálmate, no sigas llorando, por favor_. _— pidió Tanía llegando a mi lado y abrazándome.

—No puedo verlos más juntos, tani no puedo, no quiero.—me queje enojada entre sus brazos, sentía las gruesas lagrimas bañar mis mejillas.

—Veras que no será mucho, te la pasaras conmigo, ellos estarán juntos y estará Alice ¿lo recuerdas? Y jasper, no estás sola bella, podemos invitar a Derek con kelli, seguro no se negaran, tampoco mis padres. —Derek… como lo extrañaba, sería buena idea decirle el me ayudaría mucho.

—lo sé y gracias hermana te quiero. —le agradecí apartándome de su lado.

—y yo a ti tonta, ¿preparada para organizar todo para la llegada de Alice? —pregunto animada.

—Claro que si, como olvidarlo, por fin llega, ya la extrañaba mucho.

—todos bella, todos, pobre jasper. —me reí recordando a mi amigo debía estar desesperado.

—Sí, pero ya todos juntos, otra vez. —susurre no sabía si para bien o para mal.

la mañana transcurrió normal, emmet en la tv, Anis de comprar y Tanía y yo planeando que hacer para la llegada de Alice.

— ¿Entonces iremos al club? ¿Todos? —inquirió Tanía mientras hablaba con kristen también, por skype.

—Sí, no podemos prohibirle a Edward que la pase con su hermana ¿no crees? —añadí.

—Bella te dije que te vinieras conmigo y nada de esto estaría pasando, ya tendrías un mega galán a tu lado. —chillo kristen, ella era muy parecida a mamá como Tania, rubia con ojos azules solo que los de kristen eran mucho más oscuros.

—Ya chicas, que se puede hacer, pensé en ese momento esto pasaría y no quería alejarme de todos.

—Ay bella, sería lo mejor y lo sabes ¿o no Tanía? —repuso Kris con mala cara.

—Sí, kristen tiene razón, pero volviendo al tema ¿a cuál vamos? Escuche que el club eclipse era genial, de los mejores y abrió hace poco.

—Por mi está bien. —conteste, era la verdad, no era muy de andar en club, pero por ser la llegada de mi amiga iría.

— ¡Hola mis amores! — esa era rosie había venido para ayudarnos a planear todo.

—Hola rosie. —dijimos todas a unísono. —con eso se nos fue toda la tarde entre sugerencias e ideas para el gran día que se nos venía.

El día de ayer pasó tan rápido que no lo vi irse, ya hoy llegaba mi pequeña amiga, estaba muy emocionada como todos, claro, hoy sería un día muy movido, todo el día con Alice y ya sabíamos que pediría.

—Bella ya estamos listo ¿nos vamos? —llamo Tani, estábamos arreglándonos para ir al aeropuerto a esperar a Alice y pasar el día con ella, lo primero sería spa, compras y más compras complaceríamos a Alice por hoy.

—Sí, vamos, ¿van todos?

—claro, Emmet nos espera ya afuera, rosie está en camino con jasper y Edward creo también.

—Ok, vamos oh ¿y Anis? —pregunte no viéndola.

—Ahí viene. —informo Tania llevando la mirada a la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Vienes con nosotras? —pedí saber.

—por supuesto, tengo que ver a mi cuñada. —contesto con emoción, Alice y Anis no eran las mejores amigas pero tampoco se llevaban mal.

—bueno, vámonos ya, se nos puede hacer tarde. —demande viendo el reloj.

Tomamos camino hacia el aeropuerto, el día era algo caluroso pero no dejaba de ser uno de los mejores días, desde que se había ido Alice esperaba esto, llegamos encontrándonos ya con todos en la sala de espera.

— ¡Cositooooo! —_s_alió mi hermana corriendo a saludar a Edward y unió sus labios a los de él, aparte la vista tratando de bloquear esas imágenes, aunque fuera en vano.

—Hola chicos, ¿saben cuánto falta? —pedí saber mirando el aviso con los aviones que acababan de aterrizar.

—Creo que minutos, aun no anuncian su llegada, estoy tan ansioso- confeso jasper moviéndose de un lado a otro. —causando la risa de muchos.

—No te preocupes, lo notamos, estas que haces un hueco. —se burló Em.

—la extraño mucho ¿qué puedo decir? —se defendió aun nervioso mi querido amigo.

—Hola belli. —saludo Edward llamando mi atención con una de esas sonrisas que helaban a cualquier mujer otra vez me volvía a sentir dentro de una gran tormenta.

—Eh… hola Edward. —devolví el saludo.

— ¿Ansiosa? —musito tocándose el cabello.

—Ya te imaginaras ¿y tú qué?

—pues claro, ya me hacía falta mi despertador personal. —contesto riéndose.

— ¿te sigue despertando a gritos?

—sí y cada día mejoraba más, es raro no verte con tu seguidor. —lo mire extrañada para después entender lo que decía.

—Está de viaje, viendo a sus padres y no es mi seguidor. —de pronto anuncian la llegada del vuelo de Alice terminando con nuestra conversación.

—Vamos ¡ya llego! —chillo rosie con júbilo.

—hay mucha gente, sí que viajan de parí. —se quejó emmet viendo a todas las personas salir.

—Ay emmet, por supuesto, ¡la ciudad del amor! —le contesto ros volteando los ojos.

— ¡superchories! —gruño Em.

—Emmet ¡supercherías¡ —todos comenzamos a reír sin disimular, Emmet siempre lograba esto.

—Como sea, como sea, ¿esa no es la enana? —como había dicho emmet, ahí venia nuestra pequeña duendecilla.

— ¡ALICEEE! ¡ALICEE! —comenzamos a decir todos, cuando estábamos ya quedándonos sin voz, por fin logro vernos, salió corriendo a nuestro encuentro y como supuse llego a mi primero.

— ¡BELLA!

— ¡ALICE! como te extrañe. —grite llena de éxtasis.

—Y yo a ti bella ¡por fin juntas!—nos fundimos en un largo abrazo, como extrañaba a esta loquita.

— ¡Hey! me voy a poner celoso, ¿no hay abrazo y beso para tu amado?

— ¡MI JAZZI! —comenzó a chillar y salto enzima de su novio, era lo normal ya después de todo este tiempo muy poco se separaban.

— ¿Y tú hermano? A claro, que lo parta un rayo. —se hizo el enfadado Edward, sin poder ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios.

—Que celoso, ven acá mi versión masculina. —los brazos de mi amiga esta vez estaban tendidos para su hermano gemelo.

— ¡te extrañe enana! y mucho eh — su voz resonaba por encima de la de muchos en el lugar.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿cómo no hacerlo? — se burlóseparándose y abrazando a rosie junto con Tania.

— ¿cómo está mi cuñada favorita y mejor amiga?

—muy bien, ahora que estamos todos juntos y espero hayas traído muchas cosas de parís. —comento Ros aun abrazada por Alice.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO! LO MEJOR, DE LO MEJOR, TIENEN QUE VERLO. —los ojos de mi amiga se iluminaron, eso para ella era más que pasión.

—¡Enana! extrañábamos tus gritos. —emmet atrajo a Alice a sus grandes brazos, ya ni se podía ver.

—HEY ¿YO QUE? ¿NO CUENTO? —reclamo Anabella con las manos en la cintura.

—Hola Anis. —saludo Alice acercándose para abrazarla, Alice y Anis no se llevan muy bien del todo, es decir no discutían, ni nada parecido pero ser mejores amigas, jamás, Ali pensaba que Ani era demasiado egocéntrica y materialista, si no fuera mi hermana gemela juraría que era adoptada como una vez ella misma lo dijo.

— ¿Y qué me tienen preparado? —quiso saber nuestra amiga saltando de la emoción.

— ¡Compras! aunque vengas de Paris, sabemos no te negarias hacer nuevamente lo que mas amas, aqui, y tambien spa, los chicos a cargar nuestras cosas, mas noche de copas ¿te gusta la idea? —dije todo como habíamos quedado.

—SIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡COMPRAS! ¡COMPRAS! —comenzó a saltar y chillar como loca, jamás cambiaria pero así la amábamos.

El día comenzó con Alice contándonos todo lo que había hecho a los desfiles de moda que había ido y todas las personas del medio de la moda que conoció, se la paso de maravilla, íbamos a casa a dejar las cosas mientras Alice se arreglara para empezar con las compras y después el spa.

— ¡Chicos! ya bajamos. —grite mientras subía las escaleras con las chicas.

—Verán lo que les traje, son todos hermosos !van a morir¡

— ¡Qué emoción! empieza a mostrar ya. —exigió rosie, ella igual que Alice amaba todo lo relacionado a la moda.

—Este rosie, es para ti, espero te guste, sé que sí, con mi buen gusto atino a todas. —dijo Alice sacando de la maleta un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, era sumamente hermoso, muy al estilo Rosalie.

—Gracias Alice, ¡esta genial! me encanta y en rojo, mi color favorito.

—Lo sé ¿apoco no tengo el mejor gusto? —Alice comenzó a moverse como si un gran público estuviera viéndola.

—Si Alice, el mejor. —añadió Tania riendo.

—Este, es el tuyo tani. —informo entregándole un vestido negro con morado, precioso.

— ¿Y para mí? —comento Anabella.

—ya va, espera Anabella, estoy buscando. — Alice se movía de una maleta a otra.

—acá esta, toma. — saco un vestido negro era hermoso, algo tapado para lo que usa anís, pero hermoso.

—Esta increíble, gracias pero ¿no crees que es algo largo?

— ¡Para nada! está perfecto y para mi belli bell, este, toma. —decía mientras mostraba un hermoso vestido azul o pedacito de tela porque era ¡muy muy corto!

—¡ALICE ESO ESTA MUY CORTO¡ —me queje al verlo completamente.

—A no bella, te lo traje y te lo pones, punto señorita.

—está súper sexi bella, te verás ardiente, yo que te lo digo. —añadió rosie con una mirada picara.

—Si no lo quieres dámelo a mí, me gusta y me quedaría mejor, y toma el mío es más para ti. — ofreció Anabella con una sonrisa dibujada en su casa.

— ¡NO Y NO ANABELLA! EL VESTIDO ES PARA BELLA Y BELLA ES LA QUE LO USARA ESTA NOCHE ¡HE DICHO! —comenzó Alice a decir antes de que siguiera hablando anís.

—ok, ok, está bien, solo por ti. —Me rendí, nada podía hacer, la enana siempre ganaba.

—Bueno el mío, será sorpresa, ahora a hacer compras, faltan accesorios y el spa, vamos nos queda mucho que hacer. —nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban los chicos ya esperándonos.

—Hey, por fin bajan, ¿ya nos podemos ir? —se quejó Emmet.

— ¡claro chicos!—contesto cantando Alice.

— ¡Ya es hora!— con eso comenzó nuestro largo día de compras y muchas más compras, los chicos se habían ido a llevar unas bolsas a los carros y Anabella decidió acompañarlos.

—Por fin solas, bella ¿cómo va todo con Edward? —interrogo Alice alzando las cejas, mientras nos sentábamos a descansar.

— ¿Cómo va a ir? Él está con mi hermana, Alice, eso no a va cambiar.

—Ay mi querida bella, nunca se sabe, la vida da tantas vueltas, hoy será una gran noche, ya verás. —Alice lo dijo moviendo sus cejas de una manera que te hacía temerle.

—claro que sí, copas y más copas, pero cuéntale la nueva bella. —propuso Tania comenzando a reír.

— ¿Qué nueva? ¿Por qué aún no sé nada de esa nueva noticia? —comenzó a quejarse Alice haciendo pucheros, puse los ojos en blanco nunca maduraría.

—Bella sale con un chico, que es todo un puto dios, que provoca comérselo al crudo y sin censura. —informo Ros haciendo una cara algo digamos sádica.

— ¿QUIEN ES? NO LO PUEDO CREER ¡ISABELLA! ¿POR QUÉ NO SABIA NADA AL RESPECTO? ESTO ES INJUSTICIA, ROMPES EL CODIGO ENTRE HERMANAS DEL ALMA.

—Estabas en parís Alice, no hablábamos ¿lo recuerdas? Esa loca idea de tu colegio por el aislamiento estos meses, no podía decirte y es Derek lo debes de recordar, el primo de kelli. —conté sin poner mucho interés o no saldría en toda la tarde de aquí.

— ¿El que Anabella molestaba? Debe estar tan bueno para que Ros diga eso ¡quiero verlo! ¿Por qué no lo han traído? Tengo que conocer a mi futuro o ya cuñado, ¡dios bella que emoción! Ya era hora que superaras al imbécil de mi hermano, aunque te digo moriré por que no serás mi cuñada, como soñé toda la vida, una tragedia total. —aveces me preguntaba cómo esta mujer podía hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo, me reí por su comentario.

—Primero si es él y digamos que sí, está lindo. — ¿lindo? Esta para meterlo a la cama y que no salga jamás. —me interrumpió Tania riendo junto con Ros, las mire algo ruborizada ¿para qué mentir? El hombre estaba que arde.

—Bueno si, está muy bueno, pero no somos nada Alice y no vino porque ha salido de viaje a encontrarse con sus padres, kelli ha ido con él, espero regresen pronto.

—No sabes cómo ve y cuida a bella, estas últimas semanas la han pasado juntos, es un amor ese chico ¡tienes que conocerlo! Te encantara Al y no le creas a bella, ya casi son pareja, babea por dónde camina ella. —comento Ros con emoción, otra cosa más para hacerme poner colorada.

— ¡Ay ya quiero verlo! Debe ser muy bueno dado sus comentarios, pero claro falta mi aprobación eh, no cualquiera tendrá a mi bella ¿entendido? — no pude evitar reírme y abrazar a Alice por encima de la mesa.

— ¡Te adoro! Claro que falta tu aprobación, espero regrese pronto para que lo conozcas.

—Bueno ahora quiero detalles sucios sobre sus citas no conseguirás que no pida eso y lo obtenga. —expreso maliciosamente Alice, ya era tarde para hacer algo cuando quería algo lo conseguía al precio que sea, hora de larga platica, la tarde se nos fue contándole cada cita como esperaba su cara solo reflejaba sorpresa y emoción como a todas aunque estas ya supieran todo, después de eso nos fuimos a el spa a relajarnos para así terminar con la preparación de lo que sería la gran noche, para ser completamente sincera, me faltaba Derek ya había hablado con él en el día pero no era igual a tenerlo cerca.

—Woowow bella, estas… hermosa, toda una diosa. —Susurro Alice mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello, le había hecho unos rulos, cayendo por mi espalda.

—Si bella, ven acá, vete en el espejo. —rosie me dirigió hacia este y quede pasmada, me veía como nunca antes, el vestido azul resaltaba por mi palidez y el cabello me daba un toque más salvaje el maquillaje gracias a mis imploraciones era sencillo pero no dejaba de ser increíble, el vestido me hacía ver un cinturita por lo ajustada y remarcaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, rosie igual estaba hermosa y Alice, esta última llevaba un conjunto negro.

—Ya estamos listas, los chicos se van a morir de un infarto. —comento Tania mientras se veía en el espejo, yo sería la única que usaría la ropa que nos dio Alice, las otras chicas llevarían algo menos elegante.

—Anabella ¿dónde está? —interrogo rosie terminando de retocarse el maquillaje.

—no sé, quiso arreglarse sola, ya sabes cómo es. —informe.

—Sí y Alice que mala, el vestido que trajiste no fue muy de su agrado y puedo jurar que lo sabias de antemano, jamás te equivocas.

—Losé, pero la vi a ella ahí, por una vez en su vida debe vestir recatada y dejar de mostrar tanto. —expreso Alice, todos sabiendo que su objetivo era otro, pero nadie apelo a esto.

Salimos y los chicos nos esperaban al final de las escaleras, ya con ellos se encontraba Anabella con unos jeans negros y una camisa de color naranja ajustada al cuerpo.

—Están ay papa ¡que matan¡ —grito emmet con una mirada cargada de deseo, claro dedicada a rosie.

—Mi pequeña belli, estas ya toda una mujer, te ves hermosa ¿o no Edward?

—sí, si claro, estas preciosa bella. —sentí la mirada de Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo era yo ¿o me miraba con deseo? ya empezaba a ruborizarme.

—Si Derek pudiera verte bella, te juro que te arrastra a la cama y no sales en muchos días. —intervino Ros con un tono lleno de picardía, solo puse mis ojos en blanco, sus comentarios siempre solían ser así.

—Ojala pudiera estar aqui, pero no precisamente para eso. —le conteste bajando las escaleras.

—Mi amor ¡estas hermosa! —susurro jasper abrazando a mi amiga y depositando un beso en sus labios.

—Y tú Tania no te quedas atrás, esta noche sí que me toca cuidarlas. —comenzó a decir emmet al abrazar a rosie.

— ¡Bobo! Lo se soy una diosa, pero ya déjense de halagos de esos nos llenaran en la disco, es hora de irnos unos amigos nos esperan en el club. —concluyo Tania abriendo la puerta, esta sí que sería una noche muy interesante.

—Bella ¿lo notaste? —sentí la mano de Alice tomarme con el codo llevándome atrás con ella.

— ¿de qué hablas? —le conteste mientras ella volvía a susurrar a mi oído.

—Edward, mensa, esta que se le cae la baba. —chillo por suerte ya todos estaban montados en sus autos a diferencia de Edward que le cerraba la puerta a Tania dudo allá escuchado algo.

—Alice por favor ya dejemos eso ¿sí? —pedí queriendo ignorar sus comentarios.

—Bella, bella, ya verás él se arrepentirá algún día de no haberte sabido ver. —susurro mirándome de una manera extraña.

— ¡BUENO YA! es hora de irnos, vamos amorcito, se nos hará tarde. —dijo Anabella saliendo del carro para arrastrar a Edward adentro, me dirigí con Alice al carro de jasper, así nuestra noche comenzaba.

* * *

hola chicas, otro nuevo cap, nuestros chicos salen de fiesta, ya estab haciendo falta Alice ¿no? extrañe a derek ¿ustedes?  
¿que creen que pase en esas futuras vacaciones? ¿ira derek?

espero disfruten, por favor dejen rew :( es importante saber que me leen y que opinan de la historia, besitos.


	7. capitulo 7

este cap va dedicado a Eli, nena gracias por seguirme tanto, me animas a escribir y subir, tambien a Ale, por su siempre rew, eso hace que nos den ganas de continuar aun cuando hay miles de cosas por hacer y estudiar !la uni no es facil! disfurten esas que siguen en la secu, ¡besos!

* * *

Llegamos al club y estaba muy lleno, entramos y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras y como no hacerlo para ser sinceras estábamos hermosas.

—hoy no se separan de nosotros. —Proclamo Emmet mirando a todos los chicos con una mirada cargada de enojo. —hermanito anda a celar a rosie, por que nosotras hoy encontramos galanes, por que encontramos. —le dijo Tania empezando a reír, que se traería entre manos, terminamos sentándonos en la zona vip, la música estaba genial.

—Bebito, vamos a bailar. —comenzó a decir Anabella mientras se llevaba a Edward a la pista.

— ¡Jacob acá!—gritaba Tania a unos chicos que estaban a escasos metro, pero no podía verlos claramente por las luces, poco a poco se acercaron y no estaban nada mal.

—Hola Tania, estas ardiente nena. —todos los chicos comenzó a silbar, eran 3 y una chica con una melena rojiza.

—Chicos les presento a mi hermanita menor bella, mi hermano mayor Emmet, su novia Rosie, su hermano Jasper y Alice, su novia. —todos se comenzaron a saludar, en eso jasper y Alice se van a la pista acompañados de rosie y Emmet.

—Bueno chicos, iré con carlota a bailar, nos vemos.—dijo el chico llamado Sam señalando a la chica a su lado.

—Bella te dejo a Jacob, ¡disfruta! —comenzó a decir Tania mientras se iba de la mano del otro chico llamado Seth.

—Y… ¿qué tal bella? ¿Quieres tomar algo? —claro. —conteste viendo a Jacob pedir unos cocteles.

—¿Que te gusta hacer bella? —pregunto el chico de grandes ojos negros.

—pues mayormente leer, eso me apasiona pero también cocinar ¿y a ti?

—jugar futbol americano, soy el capitán del equipo de mi secundaria, ¿que piensas estudiar?

—gastronomía ¿tu?

—todavía estoy indeciso ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal? —asentí esperando intrigada.

— ¿tienes novio? Es que no puedo creer que hayas venido sola, eres preciosa.

— ¿Qué contestar? ¿Derek? No podría decir que fuéramos novios, ¿pero no estaría mal decir del todo que no? No creo, igual no había aclarado nada con él. —para nada. —conteste finalmente.

— ¿Quieres ir a bailar? —claro vamos. —acepte sin pensar, dándome cuenta que no sabía realmente que hacía, en eso Alice venia sola y se me acerco mientras Jacob avanzaba más al centro.

—Bella esta es la noche perfecta, así que baila y destácate como nunca, ¡ya te dije!

—pero… pero Alice, sabes que no es muy lo mío, me dará mucha vergüenza. —no se me daba tan bien el baile como a todos los demás, particularmente nunca me llamo la atención.

—Bella solo muévete y déjate llevar por él, nada de dejarlo pasar, ya sabeses hombre muerto, emmet está vigilando y va muy enserio. —termino de decir y comenzó a alejarse, fui en busca de Jacob, llegue con él y me tomo de la cintura mientras comenzaba otra canción.

—Bailas muy bien. —susurro Jacobmientras sentía como se pegaba más a mí, comencé a moverme un poco más, pude ver a escasos metros a Edward y Anis bailando, los celos comenzaban a reinar, seguí bailando y moviendo mucho más, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Jacob y sus manos apretándome más a él.

De pronto sentí que me jalaban cuando pude voltear era Alice llevándome con ella. —préstamela un rato, ya vuelve. —grita alejamos más.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —dije soltándome de su agarre.— ¿Que me pasa a mí? ¡A ti! estabas bailando muy provocativa, Edward estaba que mataba a Jacob con la mirada.

—no inventes Alice, eso jamás pasara. —me queje dejando de lado sus palabras. —claro que sí, yo lo vi, conozco a mi hermano. —ya Alice, por favor ya. —rogué. —ok, como quieras pero un consejo, provoca más, no exageres, ten cuidado con demostrar que quieres ir más allá de un baile bella. —no soy boba Alice ten por seguro que si quiere propasarse, lo pongo en su lugar.

—ok, iré a buscar a jazz.

—Bella, por fin te encuentro. —me sobresalte al voltear estaba Jacob con un vaso de coctel.

—Lo siento, hablaba con Alice. —dije mientras Jacob me tomaba por la cintura y acercaba más. — ¿seguimos?

—quería descansar un poco ¿sí? —como desees, vamos a la mesa. —me llevo con el esta vez sujetando mi mano.

¿Quieres otra de beber? —Pregunto mientras nos sentábamos. —no así estoy bien.

En eso llegaron todos los chicos a la mesa.

—amor, ya vengo, iré al tocador, ¿me acompañas Tania? —Comenzó a decir Anís parándose.

—Sí, vamos. —contesto. — Las acompaño, chicos busquen bebidas mientras. —Alice se fue juntocon ellas.

—Acompáñame jasper. — Los chicos se fueron siguiendo las órdenes antes dadas, dejándome con Jacob y Edward cada uno a mi lado, pude notar como Edward se acercó un poco más a mí.

— ¿Te divertiste con tu amiguito no? Antes Derek ahora ese. —susurro con un tono algo molesto.

—claro, nos viste bailar, es genial. —dije dulcemente mientras me paraba y tendía la mano a Jacob.

— ¿vamos a bailar? —claro princesa. —nos dirigimos nuevamente a la pista y al rato se nos unió el resto.

— ¡AHORA SALSA! —GRITO EL DJ CAMBIANDO LA CANCION.

—no sé muy bien, ¿por qué no nos sentamos por ahora? —le susurre a Jacob. —no te preocupes tienes el mejor compañero, yo te llevare. —bueno está bien, pero si te piso conste, tu quisiste seguir.

—bella por ti, lo que sea. —comenzó a sonar la música, para ser sincera Jacob sí que sabía moverse se me hacía fácil con él, me pregunto si Derek sabrá bailar, tiempo atrás era tan tímido que jamás llegue a verlo haciendo algo parecido, seguimos bailando por horas, hacia mucho que no veía al resto, debía estar por hay disfrutando de otra manera.

—CHICOS, POR FIN LOS VEO, ES HORA DE IRNOS. —anuncio al llegar a nosotros Emmet. —

— ¿qué paso no crees que es temprano aun? —interrogue no era cosa de Emmet irse tan temprano en una fiesta.

—si, pero Alice se pasó de tragos, esta como loca, así que nos vamos.

—bella se puede quedar conmigo, yo la llevaría. —intervine Jacob.

—MIRA MI HERMANA VINO CONMIGO Y SE VA CONMIGO. —expone Emmet, esto si seguía iba a terminar mal.

—pero la puedo cuidar.

—DIJE QUE SE VA Y PUNTO. —Emmet comenzó a acercarse a Jacob, era mejor intervenir.

—Emmet cálmate y vámonos, Jacob será otra noche, adiós, te cuidas. —me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, al salir ya estaban todos esperándonos y era cierto Alice estaba algo pasada de copas, Jasper la tenía cargada para mantenerla tranquila y aun así pataleaba.

—BELLI, BELLI, BELLLL, MI BELLI, BELL, MI BELLI, BELL, LLEGO O BELLI, BAILASTE Y WOOO TABAS GANIAL, Y Y EDY EDY, AY BELLY BELL TUUUUU BRUJA, ¡UPSS! ANIBELIN EH TUUUUU SI SUPIERAS, EDYYY TONTI, NOOOO LA QUIERO DE CUÑADITA NOOOOO HAYY OTRAA OTRAA SI¡ EDYYY Y ISI, ISI Y EDYY.

—¡JASPER TAPALELA LA BOCA A TU NOVIA! —grito Emmet, gracias a dios o Alice diría eso que tanto e guardado, todos nos miramos entendiendo que quería decir Alice, excepto Anabella que no lo tomo en cuenta, todos planeamos quedarnos en mi casa así no verían a Alice sus padres ya que los míos había vuelto a salir por viaje de negocios.

* * *

hola otra vez, :( dejen reviews, nada les cuesta chica, entre mas tengo mas subo, a veces olvido subir aunque los tenga escritos ya, pero si me acordaran mas seguido :D

¿que creen de el nuevo enamorado de Bell?

¿Derek o jake? ¿nuestro Edward enamorado o no? ¿Anabella? ¿mala o simplemente perra?

besos mis niñas, gracias por leerme ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
